


ah! love (is you)

by 94moontown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dumb and dumber - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, No Sex, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Sexual Humor, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Whipped, hoshi is the biggest shawol, junhui is team soonhao, mention of SHINee, mention of pristin, mild angst if you squint, no beta we die like men, rip minghao, their friends are tired, their friends just want them to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94moontown/pseuds/94moontown
Summary: "guys. we love you two very much, but we need to ask you this," dokyeom begins. soonyoung is surprised by his sudden tone but solemnly nods; if dokyeom has a serious question to ask, that means it can't be good.there's a dramatic pause - freaking theater arts' majors. "what are you two?" mingyu finally asks.soonyoung should have just kept quiet, because unlike minghao, he has no filter whatsoever and thinks with his crippling brain cells. but alas, like the gemini he is, he confidently responds, "asians."as if on cue, dokyeom and mingyu give minghao a look of sympathy. 'this is the one you want?' their eyes read. minghao can only regretfully nod.since middle school, soonyoung has been rejected by everyone he's had a crush on. to prevent further damage to his heart and ego, he emphasizes that his feelings for anyone are purely platonic, much to his friends' chagrin. poor minghao, how can he even stand his idiocy?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. you are more to me

**Author's Note:**

> song title: ah! love - seventeen
> 
> in my soonhao feels right now so um take this.
> 
> literally based off of a meme i saw:
> 
> minghao: i'm moron-sexual. this boy once asked what the spanish word for tortilla is and now i dream of kissing him under the moonlight.  
> hoshi: what color is an orange  
> minghao, taking off his shirt: you're so fucking stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung through minghao's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung: tiger  
> minghao: hao  
> seungcheol: cheol, lawful tired  
> joshua: shua, soonhao anti  
> junhui: dumber, soonhao advocate #1  
> wonwoo: jeon wonu, the brains  
> dokyeom: kyeom, soonhao advocate #2  
> mingyu: gyu, beanstalk  
> vernon: mr. chwe

xu minghao is, simply put, intelligent.

it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone. back in china, minghao was always one of the students who had received the top grades in class from math to pe. even when he had moved to south korea for high school without speaking an ounce of korean, he had studied diligently and unsurprisingly, became one of the top students in his classes. minghao was the exemplary student that asian parents' envied, the type of kid that parents would give one good look at and turn back to their own (disappointing) child and go, "why didn't you turn out like him?"

(his secret? having a father who made him memorize the multiplication table at five, a mother armed with a slipper, and a babysitter who bribed him with red bean pastries.)

not only is he book-smart, but he also has the comprehension skills to differentiate between normal and pure, stupid idiocy. take his friend kim mingyu for example. a charming boy who excels at physics and math who also tried eating hand sanitizer once, claiming it would purify his insides (minghao slapped the bottle out of his hand before any damage could be done). or his friend wen junhui, a boy who is adept at literature and the piano. also lacking the willpower to hold back from doing anything stupid, he once broke his arm after being dared to jump down a flight of stairs. what was even more baffling was because he wanted _ten dollars_ (minghao was even more disappointed when junhui told them to leave it be because "it looked cool.").

(of course, minghao has his moments as well, but only when he's with a certain tiger-loving boy.)

minghao is intelligent in every sense of the word. too bad he had to fall in love with a fucking moron.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

it's a wednesday afternoon, and minghao is spending it stress-free, having finally finished his five-page paper about AIDS. he's lounging on his bed with a book in hand, a soft lofi playlist playing in the background. there's a cup of hot chamomile tea and an unopened box of egg tarts on his desk. he's cuddled up in his blanket and is so close to falling asleep despite it only being twelve pm.

yes, minghao should be spending it, and he emphasizes, _stress-free_. when his phone dings!, he barely gives it a second thought. he leans over to check his notifications, and after reading the most recent one, he decides that perhaps there might be a small reason for him to get stressed.

_**horanghae** has tweeted!_

minghao and soonyoung have been best friends since their sophomore year of high school, so he is all too familiar with his reckless behavior. minghao has personally seen the dozens of times the older would be too enthralled with scrolling through his phone that he miscalculates the number of stairs he's walking down (minghao would be lying if he said he disliked catching him before he hits the ground). the final straw was when soonyoung tweeted that he was learning to roller skate in the park with jeonghan and nearly got hit by a car. from then on, minghao had turned on his post notifications on all of his social media platforms to ensure that the boy he likes doesn't accidentally die.

after all, his mother expects him to marry someone he loves. how does he tell her he wants to marry a man who probably died because he tried to do a cool roller-skating trick?

**horanghae:** hypothetically how many jumbo-sized marshmallows do you think i can fit in my mouth  
 **💬** 115 🔁 101 🖤 200

|

 **pledis_boos:** please don't

 **woozi_universefactory:** you are a hazard to society

 ** **💬** dino99,** replying to **woozi_universefactory** : and a coward. do thirty

 **angel_han:** fly high hoshi

 **sound_of_coups:** @ _xuminghao_o_

 **xuminghao_o:** i'm coming over

and that's how he finds himself climbing out of bed and getting dressed for the chilly autumn weather to prevent his crush from doing anything stupid. truly, this is the epitome of love. cupid has nothing on him.

**horanghae:** @ _xuminghao_o_ witness this historical moment my fellow brethren

he is lying. cupid is probably holding his head in his hands.

"if those marshmallows haven't killed you, i will- what the fuck."

minghao and soonyoung are best friends, but like the star-crossed lovers that they are (soonyoung's words), they ended up sharing dorms with different people. minghao is roommates with wen junhui, his chinese friend that he met in his sophomore year of high school. on the other hand, soonyoung is roommates with lee seokmin (who prefers going by dokyeom), who was the president of the drama club and a mutual friend of both soonyoung and minghao.

if he had to describe them in one word, he would describe junhui as "odd" and dokyeom as "enabler."

dokyeom turns to stare at the opened entryway where a shocked minghao stood. "oh hey myungho," he greets, completely unfazed. he throws up one hand in the air to wave at his friend, the other attached to soonyoung's mouth, which is brimming with jumbo-sized marshmallows. beside him is soonyoung's friend chan (who also goes by dino for unknown reasons), one hand layered atop dokyeom's hand and the other in a bag of jumbo-sized marshmallows.

soonyoung and chan, who have also heard signs of a newcomer, turn to stare at minghao. chan politely waves, ignoring the fact that he's probably about to kill minghao's best friend ~~and crush~~. soonyoung attempts to say hello, but it comes off sounding like gargles. in turn, he chokes on a marshmallow and spits it out. chan dodges his hand just in time, but dokyeom's hand gets caught in the crossfire, having touched the saliva-coated marshmallow. he screams like a grenade's been thrown at him and runs to the nearest wall, desperately rubbing his contaminated hand on the surface. "YOU CONTAMINATED ME YOU, YOU CRETIN!!!" he screams.

minghao is still by the door, staring at the trio before him. dokyeom is attached to the wall, chan is on the floor crying, and soonyoung is on their sofa, chewing on the remaining marshmallows with the shit-eating grin on his face. as screams and laughs continue to resonate through the room, soonyoung turns to look at minghao, who looks disgusted. "oh hey myungho! did you see how many marshmallows i stuck in my mouth?" he asks with child-like glee. minghao rolls his eyes, absolutely disgusted.

(honestly speaking, he can't be mad at him for too long. the excitement on his face is equivalent to a puppy's (soonyoung would prefer tiger), and who is minghao to destroy such joy?)

he slips off his shoes and heads towards the sofa, where soonyoung sits. "no, and i kind of don't want to know-"

"he got twenty-one!" chan yells.

he sits beside soonyoung. "...thanks, chan. and hyung, how are you. like. still alive."

soonyoung shoots him a wink (minghao is internally screaming). "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

dokyeom has stopped screaming and plops down to the right of soonyoung, rubbing his hand against the older's sweater. "a shame, really," he hisses, glaring at him.

minghao frowns. "dokyeom, shouldn't you be on a date right now?" minghao asks. dokyeom's glare falls, and he pouts in embarrassment. he mumbles some incoherent words. "what did you say?" minghao asks.

"...i ditched him because i didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing hyung doing something stupid," he mutters. minghao snorts, while soonyoung and chan laugh.

"i even have the receipts. he said, and i quote, "and? men can wait, but seeing my roomie's near-death experience can't"," soonyoung cackles with chan laughing in the background. minghao starts laughing too, while dokyeom hisses and lightly punches soonyoung's arm.

"well anyways, i'm glad you're not dead. i was planning on killing you myself, but from the looks of it dokyeom looks like he's itching to do the deed," minghao muses.

soonyoung rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at a glaring dokyeom. "no way. the only person who's capable of killing me is you. you've seen first-hand all the shit that i've done. you could probably kill me by using all of that information against me."

minghao chuckles. "funny of you to assume i can only kill you with blackmail."

"what are you going to do, choke me with your bare hands?"

"perhaps. you're probably into that because you're a freak like that, kwon soonyoung."

"ah, but that's where you're wrong, xu minghao. i for one prefer being kicked around by my one and only best friend."

"best friend? ser-"

suddenly, dokyeom springs up from his seat beside soonyoung. "hey you two, as much as i would love it if you finally got your feelings together, there are like two other people in here who'd prefer to not hear your kinks, so we're just going to take our leave for now!" he announces, throwing up finger guns at no one in particular because why else would god give you two hands? chan, who is sitting cross-legged on the floor, eagerly nods in agreement. before minghao or soonyoung can say anything, the two scramble to their feet and head for the door ~~even though dokyeom literally lives here~~.

"wait! but i never got a picture with the marshmallows!" soonyoung whines.

"try it again with myungho then! i'm going to hang out with chan!" dokyeom yells. before the older can protest any further, the door slams shut, leaving the two by themselves.

an awkward silence hangs in the air, and minghao finally realizes that it's just the two of them. soonyoung fidgets with his fingers, and minghao gets the sudden urge to loop their pinkies together. he can't help it, soonyoung's hands are just so tiny.

"...can we try-"

"no."

five minutes later, minghao caves. curse soonyoung's pout! the two spend their afternoon stuffing marshmallows in each others' mouths and make a competition of it. surprisingly, minghao wins with a whopping twenty-nine, while soonyoung reaches his limit at twenty-seven. they have to stop each other from laughing so hard, otherwise they'd choke. at seven pm, dokyeom comes back to see the two slouched over each other, a bag of marshmallows leaning against soonyoung's sleeping frame. he makes sure to snap a picture and stashes it away so minghao doesn't come for his throat when he wakes up.

(the chamomile tea and egg tarts are long forgotten, so when junhui returns home, he's more than delighted to see a box of uneaten pastries and a cup of tea albeit it being cold.)

⋯ ♥ ⋯

"it's so cold i can see my breath, but it's only november!" soonyoung complains, exhaling oxygen again to prove his point. just as he had said, a visible puff of cold air comes out of his mouth.

minghao, who's bundled up in three layers finished with a scarf, chuckles. "why did you think only wearing a hoodie and a t-shirt was a good idea? you're going to catch a cold."

soonyoung rolls his eyes. "maybe because i thought you would be driving us to the café and not make us walk there," he hisses. he sticks his freezing hands underneath his armpits, shivering. minghao can only laugh; soonyoung looked just like a hamster.

both of them had just finished class when their mutual friend mingyu had texted them asking to meet him and dokyeom at the café near their dorms. the two were currently walking to the café, but doing so in the chilly weather was difficult, at least for soonyoung. minghao hums as he turns to look at his shivering friend, who's trying to hide the tremor in each step. "stop for a second," he says. the taller strips off his trench coat and drapes it over soonyoung's body. instantly soonyoung feels warmth again (his fingers are still frozen), the fuzzy black coat enveloping his body.

he looks at minghao, and the chinese boy has to stabilize himself to not coo at how _tiny_ he looked in his coat. "aren't you cold?" he asks, nose dusted red. minghao shakes his head, but the sudden chill he feels says otherwise. soonyoung notices this as well, pouting. "take your coat back, i don't need it," he says."

(minghao wants to point out how soonyoung is clutching onto the coat for dear life but decides against it.)

the chinese boy shakes his head. "you need it more than i do. at least i have a scarf."

"do you think i'm going to die because i'm cold? well-"

"yes," minghao answers, grinning at soonyoung's offended gasp.

"how rude! i haven't died yet, and that's saying something considering how much stupid shit i do," soonyoung retorts.

"well you look like you're going to die of hypothermia," minghao hums, grabbing soonyoung's hands. unsurprisingly, his hands are frozen stiff, and he winces at the ice cold. soonyoung hums in delight at the stark contrast, relishing in minghao's warmth.

"didn't think you were one prone to exaggeration. what would junhui say, giving me a false diagnosis?" soonyoung wonders. minghao rolls his eyes. he usually doesn't exaggerate medical conditions, especially when he knows the signs, but he isn't going to tell soonyoung that he only said it just so he could hold his hand.

"he wouldn't bat an eye," minghao responds. despite wanting to flinch away from soonyoung's freezing hands, he intertwines their fingers, enveloping his hand in warmth. soonyoung looks too pleased with the warmth to question minghao's sudden touchiness. "come on, let's get going. don't want the theater majors to start going on a tangent about how we left them to freeze."

soonyoung nods, clutching minghao's coat. "thanks for the coat by the way. i owe you one, bestie."

(minghao pretends soonyoung's choice of words doesn't leave a foul taste in his mouth.)

"oh... oh my god? gyu, is that.... hyung and myungho that i see?" dokyeom croaks, squinting his eyes. he's slouched over the circular table like he's on the verge of dying, which draws weird look from bystanders.

"you two are so fucking dramatic," minghao snorts, rolling his eyes. he and soonyoung take a seat where dokyeom and mingyu sat. mingyu shoots him a wink while dokyeom shivers for dramatic effect.

"why else do you think we excel at our craft?" dokyeom responds, sitting back up and blowing him a kiss. minghao grabs the invisible kiss and throws it on the ground, eliciting a hurt gasp from dokyeom. soonyoung and mingyu turn to look at each other and shrug. this was the norm.

as dokyeom and minghao continue their petty banter, mingyu eyes the coat draped over soonyoung's body. "wow hyung, i knew your taste in clothes wasn't the greatest but pairing a trench coat and a hoodie? i'm disappointed," mingyu remarks, clicking his tongue. indeed, the trench coat _did_ look strange on soonyoung. his overall fit was very street-casual, but throwing on the sophisticated-looking trench coat along with it kind of ruined the vibe he was going for. but how is that his fault? minghao wouldn't take the coat back.

(the coat was also very warm, so of course soonyoung isn't going to give it back. should he just die in the cold instead?

...maybe he should've majored in theater arts instead. he's kind of ~~really~~ dramatic.)

soonyoung shrugs. "i was just wearing a hoodie and jeans, but myungho lent me his coat because it was cold. who am i to refuse?" he explains. at this, dokyeom and mingyu exchange glances and turn to eye minghao, who shoots them a glare. soonyoung tilts his head in confusion. "what?" he asks, confused.

mingyu opens his mouth to explain, but before he can, minghao crumples the napkin beside him and aims for his mouth. for someone who's weakest area was sports (he's actually pretty good at it, but compared to other subjects it would be considered his "worst"), he had scarily precise aim. the napkin pops into mingyu's mouth, who splutters and coughs like he had the grossest thing to ever exist. this draws more weird looks from bystanders. "myungho!! what the fuck!!" he shrieks, placing the napkin onto his plate.

minghao gives him an incredulous look. "you act like that was the grossest thing you've had when you've literally tried to eat sanitizer," he snorts. mingyu shoots him a withering glare and his middle finger, but minghao remains unfazed.

"wow, myungho gave you his coat? how lucky~" dokyeom innocently sighs, ignoring the glare minghao sends his way. "one time i only had my sweaty soccer uniform and asked him if i could borrow some of his clothes, but he refused and even told me to go out naked," he recalls. "i wonder why he gave you his? what makes you so special?" he sneers with a teasing smirk.

soonyoung rolls his eyes. "duh, that's easy!" he responds. at this, dokyeom and mingyu (who finally recovered from the napkin) turn to stare him down, anticipating his answer. on the other hand, minghao looks genuinely surprised. after all of these years, did he finally understand minghao's subtle attempts?

(the answer is no, he did not. kwon soonyoung is a catastrophe unlike no other.)

"because we're best friends~ that's why i get all the special privileges!" soonyoung confidently responds. dokyeom just blinks. mingyu is holding his head in his hands. minghao has his poker-face on, probably ignoring how much that hurt. oh to be xu minghao, in love with the dumbest idiot alive. he notices their looks of despair, confused. "what, am i wrong? we've been best friends since we were sophomores in high school. what else could the answer be?" he asks.

mingyu gives him a pained smile, while dokyeom gives minghao a pitiful look. "no, no, you're right... ten points, kwon soonyoung," he replies. "it's just, well-"

"okay! can we like, order some food? or did we just come here for no reason." minghao interrupts, fully aware of what his dramatic friend was planning on saying. at the thought of food, soonyoung and dokyeom quickly perk up. who cares about soonhao's pitiful love story when they're at a place with food? thus, like the like-minded friends they are, they decide to drop the topic of soonhao's love story and pick up the menu, discussing what they were going to order.

(once they've ordered their food, minghao notices how stiff soonyoung's hands look and wordlessly intertwines their fingers. dokyeom and mingyu exchange glances; so much for dropping the topic.)

"okay, so we've been avoiding the conversation for a while, but who's paying?" soonyoung cheerfully asks, clasping his hands together (which were slightly warmer thanks to minghao's hands).

dokyeom and minghao instantly glance at mingyu, who looks away. "oh come on guys, that's not fair! why me?" he whines.

minghao gives him another incredulous look. "because you actually have jobs that pay you well. and you're rich, too," he explains. he wasn't exactly wrong; mingyu was a part-time model and took on many minor roles for tv shows that required a few extras. despite this, most of his paychecks went into his tuition or clothes, so he wasn't exactly brimming with money.

"yeah, but i'm not rich! the school's eating up my money," he grumbles, folding his arms. dokyeom and minghao look unconvinced, particularly eyeing the watch on his wrist that was definitely _not_ there two days ago.

as the trio continue to bicker two against one, soonyoung shrugs. "okay, well, i can pay then," he says to no one in particular. at this, minghao turns his neck so fast he probably gave himself a whiplash and shakes his (aching) head.

"no no no," he protests. "you know what? i got it."

soonyoung gives him an incredulous look. "what? why?"

minghao rolls his eyes. "because i got my paycheck from my internship last week, and you-" he pauses to poke his chest. "-just paid your rent," he finishes

(on the other hand, dokyeom is greatly offended, because as soonyoung's roommate, he had paid rent as well. but alas, he was a single boy who didn't have someone to come to his financial aid like minghao did for soonyoung. fuck love. he should just give up on finding a man that will love him and go for a sugar daddy instead. he's had several requests on his instagram anyways.)

soonyoung gives minghao his most threatening glare, which isn't so threatening because he looks like an angry hamster. "you always pay. i'm older than you, so i should be paying," he huffs.

minghao rolls his eyes. "like you don't like being babied," he retorts. soonyoung pouts because he's right, but he sticks his tongue out anyways.

(dokyeom and mingyu exchange glances. "i can't believe we're third and fourth-wheeling. they're so gay," dokyeom had hissed.

"right? i was the one who arranged a casual hangout, not something for the lovebirds," mingyu whispers back, faking a gag.)

as soonyoung and minghao continue their bickering, dokyeom and mingyu lean forward, arms propped on the café table, catching their attention. they look like the parents that would sit on armchairs, legs crossed as they faced their child that missed curfew.

"guys. we love you two very much, but we need to ask you this," dokyeom begins. soonyoung is surprised by his sudden tone but solemnly nods; if dokyeom has a serious question to ask, that means it can't be good.

there's a dramatic pause - freaking theater arts' majors. "what are you two?" mingyu finally asks.

soonyoung should have just kept quiet, because unlike minghao, he has no filter whatsoever and thinks with his crippling brain cells. but alas, like the gemini he is, he confidently responds, "asians."

as if on cue, dokyeom and mingyu give minghao a look of sympathy. ' _this is the one you want?_ ' their eyes read. minghao can only regretfully nod.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

everyone likes to be wished a happy birthday, even the most miserable. despite the impending fear of growing and taking a step closer to death, the thought is usually pushed to the back of the mind by the feeling of gratitude when someone wishes you a happy birthday, followed by the pampering that you receive, as well as the several presents gifted to express affection. even the most serious people beam with childlike glee upon receiving a satisfactory present. when you're seated before a cake with the small flames casting ghostly shadows on your face, there's the urge to make a wish knowing fully well it might not come true. minghao is one of those people.

he can't help feeling flattered when someone he barely knows wishes him a happy birthday, or when his friends post outrageously embarrassing birthday pictures on social media. he'll leave a comment demanding them to take it down, but he can't stop the grin from forming on his face. it makes him feel loved and important, even if for a day. he isn't the most popular boy, but his friends always make sure to leave his inbox brimming with birthday messages. even classmates that he barely knows sends him a quick message, and the small gesture always makes him grateful for those around him.

**māmā:** happy birthday hao hao! stay healthy and remember to eat a fruit everyday! [ _08:55 AM_ ]

 **năinăi:** happy birthday băobèi! [ _09:01 AM_ ]

 **bàbà:** happy birthday son, are you studying well? [ _10:00 AM_ ]

 **cheol:** happy birthday myungho!! big 23!! [ _11:11 AM_ ]

 **shua:** happy birthday myungho~~ birthday boy's treat hehe _[11:33 AM]_

 **dumber:** happy birthday hao hao hehe, we're getting boba and you're paying <3 _[12:04 PM]_

 **kyeom:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYUNGHO!!! :D _[12:18 PM]_

 **jeon wonu:** Happy birthday, Myungho. Shua-hyung, Jun-hyung and Vernon insisted on getting food, so get dressed. _[12:20 PM]_

 **gyu:** happy birthday myungho!! swing by sometime and get your giiiift _[12:23 PM]_

 **mr. chwe:** ayyyy happy birthday hyung, we'll be a bit late because i got you those cheesy birthday cards that sing but jun-hyung accidentally dropped it in a puddle so we're swinging by the mall to get another one _[12:35 PM]_

even when he's being dragged out of the house and paying for food and drinks _on his birthday_ , minghao secretly enjoys the attention. of course, he usually prefers being by himself, but spending a birthday alone miles away from your family is absolutely tragic. thus, after spending the morning video-calling his family in china, here he is, standing by his doorway as he patiently waits for his friends to come pick him up. according to the group chat, they plan on taking him out for hotpot first before swinging by gongcha to get boba. luckily for him, his friend xiening, who he had met in several dance competitions, works there, so he's definitely getting a free drink. ah, frugality.

as he waits for his friends, who will probably be even later because joshua had sent him a message telling them that they got stuck in traffic, his phone vibrates. he can't stop a small grin from forming when he sees the sender.

**tiger:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYUNGHO!!!1!!1!!! will send you a long message later, just fell down the stairs _[12:40 PM]_

ah, love.

**minghao:** what. _[12:40 PM]_

 **tiger:** happy birthday heehee :* :* :* _[12:43 PM]_

 **minghao:** you fell down the stairs and decided that texting me a happy birthday was more important? _[12:43 PM]_

 **tiger:** but of course! you will always be more important to me _[12:43 PM]_

minghao pretends his heart doesn't clench at the text.

**tiger:** basically i was making a birthday post on instagram and twitter while walking down the stairs outside my apartment and fell lol _[12:44 PM]_

 **tiger:** don't worry the phone is safe! _[12:44 PM]_

 **minghao:** did you seriously think i was more concerned over your phone than your well being? _[12:44 PM]_

 **tiger:** i mean?? i am?? that shit is more expensive than i am _[12:45 PM]_

 **minghao:** you're stupid. at least the phone is replacable. _[12:45 PM]_  
 _tiger liked "you're stupid. at least the phone is replacable."_

 **minghao:** are you okay? _[12:45 PM]_

 **tiger:** oh,, oh my god?? are you actually concerned about me :0 _[12:45 PM]_

 **tiger:** awww that's sweet _[12:46 PM]_

 **tiger:** yes i am! no concussion this time kekeke _[12:46 PM]_

 **tiger:** but thanks for your concern myungho!! don't let me falling down the stairs ruin your day :* _[12:46 PM]_

 **minghao:** _if my crush died on my birthday i'd be pretty upset, wouldn't you?_ |  
 _if my crush died on my birthday |_ **  
** _if my crush_ |

 **minghao:** don't fall and i won't worry then. _[12:48 PM]_

 **minghao:** also, thank you. _[12:48 PM]_

 **tiger:** anything for you hehehe _[12:48 PM]_

and minghao wants to throw his phone across the room (he's too much of a cheapskate to. do you know how much iphone 12's cost?) after reading soonyoung's text. who is he to go around throwing out words he doesn't mean? minghao has been miserably in love with him since they were high school sophomores, even if he doesn't show it, yet soonyoung has the nerve to be the painfully oblivious idiot that he is, seeing everything in a friendly manner.

he can't even be _mad_ at him, because while soonyoung is a naturally affectionate person, he isn't good at accepting feelings that aren't platonic. after having nearly everyone reject him in the middle school, who wouldn't? minghao does sympathize with soonyoung, but also, who in the world could even reject soonyoung? bubbly soonyoung who gets giddy over stuffed animals, passionate soonyoung who puts 200% into anything he does, caring soonyoung who would drop everything for his family and friends, sweet soonyoung who is warm hugs and mangoes... ah, now he's going on a tangent.

really, minghao does understand. but no matter how much empathy he has, he's frustrated. being on the receiving end of things really does suck. he probably has higher chances dating an anime character than dating his best friend. at least animes have happy endings.

(...exept for ' _your lie in april._ ' falling in love with a dead girl does kind of suck. it also sucks watching your childhood best friend fall in love with said girl instead of you.)

soonyoung is a character unlike no other. who else can make logical and serious minghao exaggerate and forget the polished exterior he has maintained?

"okay myungho, out of the car we go!" joshua announces.

minghao scoffs. "first you four come to my house late, and now you've blindfolded me? what a way to celebrate me." hey, even if minghao has been friends with the four boys since they were in high school, he can't help feeling paranoid. binge-watching ' _criminal minds_ ' really did increase his paranoia.

"i understand your suspicions, hyung. i would be like that too if i was blindfolded by shua- ow!!" vernon shrieks.

"hansol vernon chwe, if you don't shut the fuck up, the mall won't be the only thing i'll be swinging at," he hears joshua grumble. vernon blows a raspberry at him. minghao is surrounded by children.

"hey wonwoo, i think this blindfold would look good on me, don't you think?" junhui flirts.

"jun-hyung, can you please refrain from flirting with anything on legs?" wonwoo complains.

minghao can feel joshua rolling his eyes. poor junhui, being in love with the world's ~~second~~ most oblivious person. "you do realize that junhui only puts an effort in flirting with you, right?" he asks, tightening the blindfold around minghao's eyes. he nods in agreement.

wonwoo scoffs. "no he doesn't? he flirts like how he breathes! and plus, i'm not the only person he's flirted with. he's flirted with you in front of me?" he refutes.

"i only use joshua for practice," junhui corrects. "he's the only one that gives good reactions to my creativity. you're obviously out of the question, minghao's too serious, and vernon just gives bad reactions," he adds.

' _what creativity? you get most of your pickup lines from the internet_ ,' minghao thinks to himself, recalling that one time he saw junhui pull up a website titled "50+ best pickup lines for gay men." useless gays.

"wait- what?! i give good reactions!!" vernon splutters. minghao and wonwoo snort.

"no you don't? remember that one time we were having this in-depth conversation about how life is merely an illusion, and when it was my turn to put in an input, you responded with "congratulations" followed with a "or sorry for your loss"!" joshua snaps. wonwoo is cackling at the background, probably relieved they're no longer talking about him.

"hey, in my defense, you started typing at like eleven pm and finished at one! what else was i supposed to do?!" vernon exclaims.

"maybe read it like how i read your stupid theory on how we're all just a part of god's brain!" joshua hisses. minghao has to clutch onto his stomach to prevent stomach pains.

as joshua and vernon continue to bicker with junhui occasionally adding onto the conversation (read: adding fuel to the flames), minghao feels joshua pushing him forward, signalling him to walk. they continue walking for around five more minutes before minghao concludes that they're probably heading to someone's house.

(or on their way to kill him. either or.)

suddenly they make an abrupt stop, which startles minghao and causes him to trip. when he finds himself on the ground, he hears two horrified gasps behind him and two obnoxious snickers in front of him; he can probably guess who's doing what. "vernon, don't just stand there cackling, help him up!" he hears joshua hiss. minghao can still hear vernon cackling, but a loud smack quickly silences the obnoxious laughter. seconds later, he's being hauled up by the armpits like a sack of potatoes.

the group takes a few more steps before making another stop (luckily minghao doesn't trip this time). he hears soft knocking in front of him and guesses that they've reached someone's house. perhaps they're at mingyu's apartment to pick up his gift? or seungcheol's. maybe dokyeom's-

wait. if they're at dokyeom's, then that means...

"SURPRISE!!!"

even if minghao's senses had dulled, he would always know whose voice that is.

moment laters the cloth around his eyes is being ripped off, and there stands soonyoung, who's grinning with such contagious glee that minghao's smile soon mirrors his. "welcome to my humble abode!" he announces, making a grand gesture towards his house. his living room is decorated with balloons, and the ceiling is strung with multicolored banners. minghao can see seungcheol, dokyeom, and mingyu in the back, frantically waving.

"did you plan all of this?" minghao asks, raising an eyebrow.

soonyoung shakes his head. "well, kind of, but most of it was your friends' doing! they just suggested we do it at my place," he explains. minghao turns his head to glare at his friends. while he's grateful that they went out of their way to plan a surprise party for him, he also knows fully well why they chose to host it at soonyoung's house of all places. junhui shoots him a thumbs up and a cheeky wink. freaking gemini's.

"take off your shoes and come inside everyone!" soonyoung announces. he grabs minghao's hands and starts swinging them at a dizzying pace (minghao's heart is thumping erratically). minghao doesn't need to look back to see the shit-eating grins that his friends have, but he trains his attention on soonyoung's hands clutching on to his own. "we have some takeout and food that mingyu made," he adds.

vernon instantly perks up. "did you say food?"

the night goes by so fast that minghao has to steady himself. he's stuffed himself full with food, he's played twister and cards with humanity, he absolutely obliterated everyone at mario kart 8 and temporarily became a five-star chef in overcooked, he's posed for several birthday photos... gosh, what _hasn't_ he done? his friends truly outdid themselves this year.

(okay, so maybe this isn't an extravagant black-tie event, but today was by far one of the most memorable birthdays. not like he'll tell his friends, though. arrogant fiends.)

it's around nine pm when minghao's outside, hanging out in soonyoung and dokyeom's balcony. he hums as a breeze of cold air kisses his face, looking up at the stars blanketed across the indigo sky. he can hear seungcheol and mingyu inside arguing about someone cheating in super smash bros. inside which makes him laugh.

the door slides open, and minghao can hear small feet padding on the floor. he doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. "a penny for your thoughts?" soonyoung chirps, perching his elbows on the balcony sill. he too looks up and admires the twinkling stars, sighing at the breeze of cold air.

minghao hums. "why pay a penny when i'm not thinking of anything?" he asks. he wants to say something cheesy like ' _why would you pay a penny for my thoughts? they're all about you_ ,' but he decides against it. such cheesiness is so uncharacteristically minghao.

soonyoung laughs as he rolls his eyes. "cheapskate," he jokes.

a scream erupts from behind them, which turns out to be seungcheol shrieking about how some wii fitness trainer kicked his ass (it was probably joshua. he always chooses the weirdest characters and somehow comes out on top). below them is the bustling traffic of the city, but despite this, a comforting silence drapes the two of them. the noise of the city and the party doesn't disrupt the atmosphere that the two are in, like they were in their own world.

it's at times like this, when minghao and soonyoung are alone together in their own world that minghao has the sudden urge to profess all of his feelings to the boy beside him. he can't help it, not when the cracks of moonlight paints soonyoung's bare face, the faint sparkle of the stars reflects off of his eyes, his crinkled eyes and soft smile at the gentle wind lapping against his face...

what can he do? minghao can only fall deeper in love with kwon soonyoung.

as minghao continues to bask in soonyoung's effortless beauty, he can feel the words he's been afraid of saying for the past six years threatening to roll off his tongue. "i've been in love with you for six years," minghao wants to whisper. "and i will continue to do so, even if you don't feel the same."

and he does. he _almost_ does.

"hey myungho," soonyoung begins. his eyes are still trained at the stars with a longing look with the wind ruffling his hair, and for a moment minghao thinks that the wind must have told him his secret.

"yeah?"

"i don't think i tell you this often, but i really appreciate you. you've been there for me through my best and my worst, and i'm really glad that the universe gifted you to me," soonyoung shares. the tips of minghao's ears redden. "i know that we're both pretty different when it comes to expressing ourselves, because i like to do it through touch and you like to do it through words. but i wanted to say it with my words in case my intentions aren't that obvious," he continues.

minghao nods, sending soonyoung a fond smile. "i may tease you all of the time, but the feeling is mutual. you're important to me, too." _if only you knew how important_ , minghao wordlessly adds.

soonyoung turns to look at minghao, and minghao swears the gods decided to put the stars in his eyes. gosh, exaggerating is such an uncharacteristic trait of his, but he can't help it. the things kwon soonyoung does to him. "yeah, me too. happy birthday, seo myungho," he smiles, patting minghao's hand.

the sentimental atmosphere is slightly ruined when the two hear the door slide open. when they turn around, they see mingyu by the entrance, holding a can of beer. "come inside guys, jun-hyung wants to play just dance, and seungcheol-hyung said he wants to open gifts and eat cake soon!" he announces. he's brimming with energy, but when his eyes train on soonyoung's hand atop minghao's, his smile falls. "oh, uh, or come inside whenever you're ready! i'll be inside!" he adds, a hint of urgency in his voice. before the two can protest, mingyu slinks back inside, sliding the door shut.

it's still quiet outside until minghao's phone dings. he peers at the screen and nearly snorts.

**[operation get soonhao together]**

**beanstalk:** I'VE DONE A BAD THING _[08:19 PM]_

 **lawful tired:** oh no _[08:19 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** I THINK SOONHAO WERE CONFESSING AND ISHVOIEFIOEIOFJEWIO _[08:19 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** IWALKED IN TO BRING THEM BACK AND SHATTERED THE ATMOSPHERE _[08:20 PM]_

 **soonhao anti:** kim mingyu you fucking clown _[08:20 PM]_

 **soonhao anti:** do you know how long it'll take for this to happen again?????????? _[08:20 PM]_

 **soonhao advocate #1:** mINGYU YOU BUFFOON [ _08:20 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** I'M<,<,, SORGYR _[08:21 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WANTED TO PLAY JUST DANCE AND THAT SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG WANTED TO OPEN GIFFTS _[08:21 PM]_

 **lawful tired:** mind you i wanted to see who had the best gift??? which was obviously me??? _[08:21 PM]_

 **mr. chwe:** details or it didn't happen _[08:21 PM]_

 **the brains:** Where's Myungho? _[08:21 PM]_

 **hao:** i wish i wasn't friends with any of you. _[08:22 PM]_

 **soonhao advocate #1:** HEY!! after we planned your party you're going to treat us like that?? >:( _[08:22 PM]_

 **hao:** can you blame me? i only treat you nicely when you're not being dumb. _[08:22 PM]_

 **the brains:** To be fair, i would too if my friends were trying to set me up with someone else. _[08:22 PM]_

 **mr. chwe:** so who's going to tell wonwoo _[08:23 PM]_

 **soonhao anti:** vernon this is not the time _[08:23 PM]_

 **lawful tired:** dude what Happened with you and hosh _[08:23 PM]_

 **hao:** mingyu misunderstood the situation. neither of us were confessing. _[08:23 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** um??? he was holding your hand??? he was giving you That Look??? _[08:24 PM]_

 **beanstalk:** i swear if i didn't walk in you two would've probably smooched it out _[08:24 PM]_

 **soonhao advocate #1:** or... you know... ;) _[08:24 PM]_

 **soonhao advocate #2:** why did you think it was okay to add the winking emoji _[08:24 PM]_

 **hao:** you all are idiots. _[08:25 PM]_

 **hao:** we were just talking and he put his hand on top of mine. we weren't even holding hands. _[08:25 PM]_

 **hao:** no more questions, we're coming inside. and if i see any of you giving me a look i will step on you. _[08:25 PM]_

when minghao slips his phone back into his pocket, he feels a slight tug on his wrist. "we should be heading inside now, huh?" soonyoung asks with a smile. minghao nods, sending him a soft smile.

he doesn't confess that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. i am more to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao through soonyoung's eyes.

kwon soonyoung is, simply put, the moron (and tiger-loving boy) in question.

it's not that he's _dumb_ , per se. since he was little, soonyoung was both intelligent and creative, though he excelled at dance and science. he was the type of person who only needed to study for around twenty minutes to understand the material, and that was evident in his high test scores. despite this, he never received the highest praises from his teachers. if he did, it was given very begrudgingly so.

soonyoung was smart, he just wasn't the brightest bulb in the store.

in the second grade, he had failed a math test despite being very good at it simply because some obnoxious little girl said that he _wouldn't_ ("try me!" little soonyoung had yelled, ignoring the withering glare his mother sent). in the seventh grade, he got food poisoning because some obnoxious boy said that he wouldn't eat the strawberry yogurt that had been expired for two months (before passing out, he can faintly recall hearing his mother mutter "why is my smart son so fucking dumb"). in his sophomore year, he dropped a ti-84 calculator down three flights of stairs and knocked out his yoga teacher, giving her a concussion. these are just a few of the many stories he has in his arsenal (the ones that determine whether people are still willing to be his friend or not).

perhaps it's because of his idiocy that none of his crushes have been reciprocated. soonyoung admits that he is pretty fucking weird, but his friends have always reassured him that it makes him so unique and ironically, quite lovable. despite this, every person soonyoung has had a crush on has rejected him - which is a lot of people - primarily because his personality is a little too much for them to handle. of course, soonyoung will never change his personality for anyone, not even his mother, who begs him to use his brain for once and not take up every single person's dare (of course soonyoung isn't going to, he's a freaking gemini. who is he to say no to a challenger?). he pretends that it doesn't hurt his heart or his ego, but one can only handle so many rejections.

even though soonyoung isn't willing to change, he realizes that there are very few people in the world who would be attracted to his type of personality. it's not that his personality is bad; despite his oddness, soonyoung likes to think he is a kind and optimistic person who brightens up the atmosphere. though his personality isn't _just_ centered around his spontaneity, it does play a big role to his identity. after all, why date someone if they only accept certain parts of you? thus, soonyoung chooses to lock away any feelings he has for anyone and decides to just befriend everyone. his motto? "bro-zone everyone before they bro-zone you." living through this motto, he shoots everyone with a "bro" and the classic "we're not just friends, we're _best_ friends!"

poor minghao.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

"have i ever mentioned how much i hate my professor?"

"god hyung, you say it so much i'm starting to think you don't and you actually have the hots for him."

soonyoung snorts as he stirs his straw, watching the tapioca pearls swirl at the bottom of his cup. he looks up to see seungkwan glaring at a smirking chan with disgust as jeonghan snorts besides him. across from him is jihoon, who is shaking his head in disappointment. the five boys are currently sitting by the benches near the old oak tree planted proudly at the center of their campus having lunch. everyone on campus seems to know that those benches are their designated spot like something you'd see out of a cliche movie where the means girls ruled the school. soonyoung can recall the one time seungkwan and some unknowing new girl got in a fist fight with each other because she refused to leave the benches.

(...let's just say that insults weren't the only thing thrown out. poor eunwoo.)

"chan, that's disgusting. firstly, he's a prick. secondly, he's like what, forty? and thirdly, you know i'm very much interested in vernon," seungkwan corrects, sipping his iced americano.

the smirk chan has on his face seems to fall for a split second at the mention of vernon, but he quickly snorts, regaining his composure. perhaps it was just soonyoung's imagination. "have you not read any enemies to lovers fics? they always fuck it out in the end," he coolly responds. soonyoung nearly chokes on a tapioca pearl he's chewing on, while jeonghan sends the younger an approving nod. on the other hand, seungkwan and jihoon look genuinely disgusted, faces scrunched up disapprovingly.

"that's so obscene, chan. why would you say that?" seungkwan asks. soonyoung laughs out loud, shaking his head at his pure disgust. it's probably a given, though, considering how seungkwan has personally watched chan grow up. truly, college has changed him. "how would you like it if someone asked if you had the hots for a terror of a professor who's like, twenty years older than you?" seungkwan asks.

"but does he have money?" jeonghan chimes in. soonyoung nods in agreement as chan laughs. jihoon and seungkwan look disappointed.

"you have a boyfriend," jihoon points out.

"who's just as broke as me," jeonghan dramatically sighs, perching his chin on his palm.

seungkwan rolls his eyes. "you and jihoon-hyung are lucky, being able to go past the stifling romantic tension phase with ease. you know, maybe i'd have a boyfriend too if vernon wasn't the most oblivious person on earth." he sighs, slumping forward.

(this time, soonyoung can clearly see chan stop laughing, rolling his eyes even. he makes a mental note to talk to him later about it.)

jihoon raises an eyebrow. "with ease? do you know how long it took for mingyu to finally interpret my very obvious advances? the only reason he realized that the feeling was mutual was because this idiot here-" he pauses to glare at soonyoung, who sheepishly looks away - "accidentally sent him a screenshot of me blatantly saying i liked him."

the said idiot pouts, sticking his tongue out at jihoon. "your advances weren't even that obvious! you show your affection by insulting people and hitting them!"

on the other hand, seungkwan sighs, resting his chin on his palm. "speaking of being very obvious... you know that one meme about how this guy posted a picture of himself and this girl and captioned it with "we look like a couple"?" the quad nod.

seungkwan sends them a knowing look, one that screams "you will never fucking believe what he did". jihoon gasps, his jaw dropping. he seems to have gotten the message as if seungkwan sent him telepathic waves. "he didn't." at this, seungkwan groans, holding his head in his hands. he looks like the word distraught personified.

"but he _did._ i posted a picture of me laying my head on vernon's shoulder. his _shoulder!_ his arm was around my waist too for god's sake! and i had the same fucking caption as the original meme! but do you know what he fucking commented?!" seungkwan pauses for dramatic effect.

(man, what is it with everyone in soonyoung's group having all of the talent to be a theater arts' major? they're all so fucking dramatic.)

"he commented, "a couple of besties"," he finishes, dragging out the s sound. the group gasp in unison because, well, damn it vernon. they've truly managed to capture the very essence of the original meme.

"that's tragic," jeonghan sighs, shaking his head. everyone sends pitying looks to seungkwan, because if someone was as dense as vernon, who wouldn't?

"man, your love life sounds tough. it's a good thing chan and i have nothing going on in our lives," soonyoung chimes, sipping his bubble tea. at his comment, the pitying looks are suddenly directed towards him now, though chan himself glares at him instead. even seungkwan looks baffled. "...what? i'm not wrong," soonyoung shrugs.

(okay, seungkwan takes it back when he says vernon is the world's most oblivious person. that title clearly belongs to kwon soonyoung.)

chan narrows his eyes. "you mean _i_ have nothing going on in my life. _i'm_ the one without the love life," he corrects.

"no, what do you mean? we're both single and have nothing particularly special going on in our life?" soonyoung responds.

the topic has obviously shifted to more... pressing matters. "you can't be serious," says seungkwan. soonyoung can only blink in confusion.

"but i am? you guys make it sound like i have something going on, but there's nothing. i don't like anyone, and no one likes me," he defends.

jeonghan, jihoon, seungkwan and chan all exchange knowing glances. truly, there is no rock denser than kwon soonyoung.

jeonghan leans forward, elbows perched on the table with his hands interlaced before him. he looks like a mafia boss about to interrogate the living shit out of an incompetent subordinate. "my dear hoshi, do you sincerely believe that?" he slowly asks, eye contact never wavering. at his gaze, soonyoung can feel himself wither. "do you think there's no one that we know that would risk it all for you? that would always choose you before anything else?"

"and since your sophomore year of high school, too!" chan adds before shoveling a scoop of rice into his mouth.

soonyoung pauses to think. the only person who comes to mind when thinking about his sophomore year of high school is...

"...myungho?" he hesitantly asks. the name itself instantly lights up his friends' faces and he can see the look of relief on seungkwan's face. soonyoung can't hide his surprise, because logical and philosophical xu minghao, in love with impulsive and loud kwon soonyoung? talk about an odd combination! friends is one thing, but... lovers? "wait wait wait. _he's_ the guy that you three were referring to?" he asks in disbelief. "that doesn't make sense!" he exclaims.

the quad share a look of disbelief. "hyung," seungkwan begins, pushing his coffee to the side, "do you not see how myungho-hyung looks at you? he looks at you like you hold the stars in your eyes. of course it makes perfect sense."

jeonghan, jihoon, and chan nod in agreement, but the pieces still aren't clicking in soonyoung's mind. there's absolutely no way that xu minghao could like him romantically. sure, they've been constants in each other's lives, but their relationship is similar to one that brothers would have... right? "that doesn't make sense, though," he says. "we're like... brothers."

jeonghan winces. first it was best friends, now brothers? minghao only seems to be losing.

chan shrugs. "um... incest?" he offers. jeonghan snorts, while seungkwan throws a punch at him, eliciting a screech from the younger.

jihoon rolls his eyes, ignoring the dramatic whines chan emits. "my point is, do you not notice how myungho treats you differently? i barely know the guy, but i can see the obvious difference in the way he treats you and his friends. i've personally seen him tell seungcheol-hyung to fuck off when he asked if he could have some of his red bean pastries, but he fed you half of the box without blinking an eye," he explains.

"the only reason why hyung doesn't notice is because he's an airhead," chan snorts. soonyoung glares at him and lightly slaps him, earning another screech from the younger. rest in peace chan, you will not be missed.

perhaps there's a small part of soonyoung that finally pieces the puzzle together and can understand where his friends are coming from, but the majority of him decides that nope, xu minghao does not like him. but then again, who could? soonyoung spent his middle school years being rejected left and right - both romantically _and_ platonically -and had only began gaining friends upon entering high school after his position of being the captain of the dance team was known. being accepted as a friend was already unfamiliar enough, but... something more than that? not to mention, soonyoung's personality is made up of traits that someone like minghao should despise. after all, soonyoung is everything you'd want in a friend, not a lover. he's the friend you'd get arrested with for doing something reckless and dumb, not the lover who'd serenade you under the moonlight.

jeonghan notices soonyoung's sudden contemplating and sighs, knowing the familiar look all too well. after all, he spent several of his middle school days consoling a crying soonyoung as he shoves snacks in his mouth. "how about we talk about something else now? it's obvious there's more to the story than we might know," he announces. the trio eventually nod in agreement, but soonyoung is too busy analyzing all of the reasons as to why minghao shouldn'tlike him to notice.

there is no logical reason for someone like minghao to like someone like soonyoung. it just doesn't make sense.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

"lee seokmin, you have one minute to explain yourself before i hunt you down and behead you," soonyoung hisses, glaring at the said boy through his phone.

despite having his life threatened, dokyeom remains unfazed. he shamelessly holds up a finger, wordlessly telling him to wait as he leans down to sip from his straw. after what seems to be forever on soonyoung's end, dokyeom removes his lips from his straw and raises an eyebrow. "explain myself for what? i haven't done anything," he innocently responds. his voice is slightly muffled by the bustle of the crowd behind him, and judging from the neon sign of a pizza behind him, soonyoung guesses he's probably eating food with seungcheol and mingyu. soonyoung's glare doesn't fall, only seeming to increase in intensity. his fingers are itching to wrap themselves around his stupid roommate's neck.

"don't play dumb," soonyoung grumbles. "you ate my box of chicken wings, you clown!" before dokyeom can defend himself, he continues, "and don't give me your pathetic "i didn't know they were your's" excuse! i even stuck a sticky note that said " _do not eat soonyoung's chicken wings!!_ " on it!" he pulls up the incriminating evidence - a tiger-shaped sticky note - and just as he had said, the words " _do not eat soonyoung's chicken wings!!_ " in black, bold letters come to view. there's even a small doodle of an angry tiger crossing its arms. well, paws.

dokyeom looks away, having obviously been caught. "...suddenly, i can't read."

"LEE SEOKMIN!!"

**horanghae:** _@leesockmin_ i'm going to eat all of your candy and then steal your figurines  
 **💬** 211 🔁 189 🖤 438

|

 **leesockmin:** DON'T TOUCH MY CANDY????? OR MY FIGURINES?????

 **sound_of_coups:** what did he do this time

 ** **💬** horanghae, **replying to **sound_of_coups:** the stupid idiot ate my chicken wings. would you mind smacking him for me

 ** **💬** min9yu_k,** replying to **horanghae:** don't worry bud i got your back!

 ** **💬** leesockmin, **replying to **min9yu_k:** WHAT HAPPENED TO '97 LINE?!?!?!

soonyoung huffs, placing his phone on the counter. he throws himself across their couch, quietly cursing as his forehead comes into contact with the remote controller lodged between the cushions. curse dokyeom for eating his chicken wings! what will he eat now? should he just _starve_? as if the gods had heard his prayers, his phone suddenly buzzes to life. at the sound, soonyoung peels himself off of the couch before scrambling towards their kitchen counter. now that he thinks about it, it could very well be an email telling him to pay his bills or a post notification from shinee's official instagram account. either way, none of it will bring him any food...

when soonyoung turns his phone on, though, he expects everything _except_ a text message from minghao. he nearly throws his phone across the room because what else would one do if they received a text from someone that might like them? or perhaps he's reading into all of this wrong... gah, curse his friends for getting into his head!

**bestie:** do you want to grab food to eat together? _[06:12 PM]_

' _what is he, a psychic? how does he just know when i'm hungry??_ ' soonyoung wonders to himself.

**soonyoung:** omg are you a psychic :0 _[06:12 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** how did you know i was hungry _[06:12 PM]_

 **bestie:** my bonchon coupon expires today, and i saw your tweet about dokyeom eating your chicken wings. _[06:14 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** i'm secretly convinced that you have telepathic powers _[06:14 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** quick what's on my mind right now _[06:14 PM]_

 **bestie:** i'm not a psychic. a simple inference, if you will. _[06:16 PM]_

 **bestie:** you're probably thinking about how i have telepathic powers, and you're probably getting dressed right now. _[06:16 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** WHAT...... WHAT THE HECK...... _[06:16 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** no but also i'm down to eaaaat. when should we meet up :00 _[06:16 PM]_

 **bestie:** 6:30? _[06:16 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** yessir! :> _[06:16 PM]_

 **bestie:** it's a date, then. _[06:17 PM]_

soonyoung's circuits stop functioning.

with wide eyes, he throws his phone on the couch, which bounces off the cushions and flops onto the carpeted floor. he's too occupied with minghao's text to worry about his phone's well being. ' _A DATE????? **A DATE????** SEO MYUNGHO???? WHAT THE FUCK????_' he internally screams, his palms pressed against his warm cheeks.

he paces back and forth, his eyes still widened as if they were glued. "wait wait, hold on, soonyoung. why are you so bothered by this? it's not like it's an _actual_ date... and... well, friends have dates together all of the time! his text doesn't mean anything. just two bros, getting fried chicken together! and plus, it's myungho. the world would have to like, explode before myungho can ever like _me..._ yeah, yeah," he mutters, nodding to himself.

cheeks still red, soonyoung marches towards his fallen phone (which luckily didn't have a crack) and picks it up. he stares at minghao's text for a while longer before concluding that minghao simply wants to hang out together... as friends. because friends have platonic dates with each other all the time! they don't _have_ to call it a hangout... the word date is shorter anyways.

(back at minghao's dorm, he frowns at the lack of notifications on his phone. was he too bold with his text...? ' _no, that can't be it. soonyoung is as dense as a rock. he probably took it as a platonic hangout_ ,' he decides.)

⋯ ♥ ⋯

perhaps soonyoung has a reason to think that he and minghao are potentially on a date.

it's not _his_ fault. nope, only his friends (and maybe minghao) are to blame. curse his friends for getting into his head, and curse minghao for... well, being himself.

' _no, this isn't a date, kwon soonyoung. oh for why does your stupid brain have to overthink things? it's just you and myungho eating out together, like you always do... so what if he drove all the way to your apartment to pick you up despite knowing that bonchon is closer to his dorms and i could've just went to his place..._ ' soonyoung thinks to himself. he glances at the source of his thoughts beside him, who's too occupied with driving and humming to some unfamiliar chinese song to notice soonyoung's internal dilemma. ' _god damn it, soonyoung!! you have no brain cells, so why are you thinking so much?? you're going to make things awkward with myungho... and that's saying something considering how shameless you are!!_ '

"you look like you're thinking hard about something. and that's saying something, considering how you don't often use that brain of yours," minghao jokes.

okay, maybe minghao _is_ telepathic. how else can he see soonyoung's inner battle with himself while driving? "um... i'm not thinking about anything. nothing going on in here," soonyoung lamely responds, knocking on his head. god, jeonghan and seungkwan would be so disappointed in him. so much for being the confident flirtee... whatever that means.

if minghao wants to say something about how lame soonyoung is, he doesn't, much to his relief. "you're never this quiet unless you're focused on coming up with a choreography. do you want to talk about it?" minghao asks instead. "i mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. but you can talk to me about anything," he adds.

soonyoung doesn't like keeping secrets from minghao, but he thinks it might be necessary this time around. ' _what should i say, then? my friends think you like me, and i think that's impossible but whenever you come around i get really nervous?? heck no!!_ ' he mentally yells. it's a good thing minghao can't _actually_ read minds, because soonyoung would be absolutely screwed if he could.

(even if minghao can't, soonyoung still sends cautious looks towards him. you know, just to make sure he doesn't possess any supernatural powers.)

' _this is fine_ ,' soonyoung thinks to himself, tightening his grip on the article of clothing draped around his shoulder. he deeply inhales as he quickens his pace to match minghao's, who is now humming to a familiar keshi song.

except it _isn't_ fine, because the jacket around his shoulders doesn't even belong to him.

"are you warmer now?" the owner of the jacket, minghao, asks, oblivious to soonyoung's inner turmoil. he looks back and softly smiles at his smaller frame. "are you still cold? your cheeks are red," he observes, not knowing that the cause of his red cheeks was from a source very different from the biting weather.

soonyoung can only nod. "oh, yeah, i guess. you know, i'm amazed how you always seem to have an extra jacket with you. i guess it helps when it's cold, huh?" he asks.

minghao shrugs. "i suppose it is useful for the cold, but i wouldn't have any use for it because i'm usually prepared. i always have it in my car in case you don't have enough to wear, though," he answers. at the new revelation, soonyoung stops walking, his feet rooted to the ground.

' _okay, i lied. this is not fine. i'm not fine. how is he fine??_ '

"are you okay? we're not even there yet."

soonyoung quickly snaps back to reality, and luckily minghao doesn't seem to notice. for once he's grateful that his spontaneous personality can serve as an excuse for his behavior around minghao. "oh, me? yeah, i'm fine. i just, uh... needed to rest my legs for a little bit. you know, because i have bad legs and everything," he lamely babbles. ' _oh god, that was the lamest thing you could've said. how the hell does your legs get tired for a walk that hasn't even lasted three minutes?!_ '

minghao raises an eyebrow with suspicion, but he drops the topic, probably noticing soonyoung's pleading eyes. "well, okay then. come on, let's get going." soonyoung wordlessly nods, still mentally reprimanding himself for his horrible excuse.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

"has anyone told you that you're a messy eater?" minghao sighs, shaking his head in disappointment, though the endearing smile he sends soonyoung tells a different story.

soonyoung, pouts, chewing on a piece of fried chicken. "i'm only a messy eater when i'm hungry, and i'm _starving,_ " he responds. he leans down to take a bite from a soy garlic chicken wing and moans in delight. he's too immersed in the satisfaction of eating to notice the endearing look minghao gives him. he grabs a spoon and takes a bite from his tteokbokki as well, eyes crinkling in pure happiness. minghao can't help but chuckle, unable to stop smiling. "your udon is going to get cold," soonyoung tells him, scooping another bite of tteokbokki in his mouth.

"hold still."

at this, soonyoung suddenly freezes up. his eyes start to widen when minghao sits up and starts to lean in, hand outstretched, like time had froze. he can't even comprehend the unintelligible mess in his head, like strings knotted together so tightly, impossible to unravel. he's pretty sure a bunch of scribbles would be the most accurate representation of his mind right now.

after what seems like forever on soonyoung's end, minghao's thumb swipes over what seems to be some sauce by the corner of his lips. "sorry, i know you're still eating, but it was a big spot and it bothered me," minghao responds ~~like he didn't nearly give soonyoung a heart attack~~. soonyoung can only nod like a robot, unable to find the right words. perhaps a "thank you" would have sufficed, but soonyoung's brain is in knots, unable to properly think.

' _all he did was wipe some sauce by your mouth, soonyoung. why are you stiff all over, like a robot? can you not even say thank you you useless hoe??_ ' the distressed voice in his head screams, because if you had a host like kwon soonyoung, you'd be a little distressed too. luckily, his mouth decides to listen to his brain for once. "thanks myungho," he thanks with a smile. minghao hums in response, leaning down to eat his udon.

(their dinner goes smoothly after that, and soonyoung nearly forgets why he was panicking so much earlier. but when soonyoung unwittingly feeds minghao a bite of his tteokbokki and sees his eyes light up, he realizes his worrying thoughts won't be going away anytime soon.)

⋯ ♥ ⋯

by the time soonyoung and minghao finish eating, it's already eight. because it was already dark, minghao had insisted soonyoung stay the night at his place since junhui was spending the night at his friend sicheng's, and soonyoung had agreed without a second thought.

he kind of wishes he insisted minghao take him home, because then he wouldn't have to go through the mental gymnastics he's going through now.

sitting on minghao's couch, soonyoung is too busy doing mental somersaults to notice minghao approach him. "do you want to shower real quick? i can grab you some of my pajamas for you to wear," minghao offers.

soonyoung turns around. "oh, yeah, sure," he nods. he stands up from the couch and starts making his way towards the bathroom until minghao places a hand on his shoulder, startling him. he turns his head so fast his neck nearly cramps up, eyes drilling holes at minghao's hand.

"hyung, are you sure you're okay? you've been acting really weird this entire day, and that's saying something considering how you're already spontaneous enough," minghao muses. "do you have a fever? are you dizzy?" he asks, probably trying to diagnose his behavior.

' _no, i just have a case of the potentially-in-love-with-my-bestie,_ ' soonyoung bitterly thinks to himself. curse his inability to have a poker face! instead, he smiles it off. "oh, i'm fine. i just have some things i've been thinking about," he answers.

minghao doesn't seem to buy it, but soonyoung's radiant smile and crinkled eyes seem authentic enough for him to drop the topic. "alright then. remember, you can always talk to me about anything, okay? you know i'm always here for you," he reminds him, removing his hand from his shoulder.

"yes yes, i'm quite aware, my bestie~" he hums, proceeding his trip to the restroom. "well, i'm going to shower now!"

"don't blast any shinee songs while you're showering, please. my neighbors might be trying to sleep."

"what?! why would anyone want to silence the iconic "noona neomu yeppeo"?!"

"you idiot, what did i say about sleeping with wet hair?" minghao scolds, picking up the hair towel that had been thrown on an armchair. "you're going to catch a cold."

soonyoung stirs from his sleep, eyes droopy. his hair is still slightly damp from washing his hair, and there are visible droplets of water on the couch. "'m sorry, myungho. 'm just sleepy," he murmurs, sending the younger a dopey smile.

minghao rolls his eyes, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he seats himself behind the older. "if you're so sleepy, then you should be going to bed early instead of sleeping at three in the morning," he sighs, drying soonyoung's hair. if one were to see the two right now, they never would have guessed minghao was the younger of the two.

"yes sir," soonyoung replies, drowsiness laced in his voice. "now can i go back to sleep?" he asks.

"i still need to blow dry your hair. it's still damp."

soonyoung pouts, obviously irked he can't go back to sleep. "but i'm tired," he whines.

"are you the one doing the blow drying, or am i?" minghao asks, giving him an incredulous look. he doesn't need to turn soonyoung around to see him pouting. he stands up from the couch and walks towards the bathroom, picking up the blow dryer. he plugs it in to the outlet near the couch and powers it on. it whirs to life and a rush of hot air comes out, ruffling soonyoung's hair. he hums at the warm feeling, a smile spreading across his face; minghao thinks he looks like a happy hamster. so much for his tiger fursona.

a few minutes pass and minghao clicks the blow dryer off and pulls the cord. as he walks back to the bathroom to put it away, soonyoung flops back onto the couch, eyes shut. minghao walks back into the living room and chuckles at the sight. "come on, sleepy head. get up."

"no," soonyoung refuses, snuggling into the cushions like an oversized toddler. minghao rolls his eyes.

suddenly, soonyoung can feel something scoop him up from the couch. when he opens his eyes, he sees minghao lifting him up, arms hooked under him to hoist him up. his eyes widen in surprise but no words leave his mouth. he can only watch as minghao brings him to his room, speechless. ' _wait a minute, his ROOM?? we haven't even made it to the "i like you" part?? we're moving too fast??_ ' he mentally yells.

oblivious to soonyoung's panic, minghao gently places him onto his bed. "if you're so tired, at least sleep in a proper bed."

"why not let me sleep at jun's bed instead? you said he's not coming back tonight, right?" soonyoung asks. his voice shakes, probably bordering on the line of panic.

minghao gives him an incredulous look. "every time you sleep over, you always need someone to cuddle with. you hate sleeping alone," he explains. "but if you so desire to sleep on jun's, then by all means, go ahead." his attempt at joking fails though, since his voice comes off clipped and bitter. soonyoung seems surprised by minghao's tone.

there's an awkward silence, and soonyoung mentally reprimands himself for being the cause of it. "why do you sound bitter? it's not like you like being cuddled," soonyoung laughs, though it comes off too high-pitched for his liking. he mentally slaps himself for sounding so awkward around his best friend of all people.

yes, his best friend. not his lover, not his boyfriend... best friend. just like how it's supposed to be.

minghao looks taken aback by soonyoung's question, and he looks away in what seems to be... embarrassment? why would he even be embarrassed? "well, since you always cling onto me so often, i've grown accustomed to you being so affectionate. it's weird to see you wanting to sleep alone," he reluctantly answers.

at his response, soonyoung sits up, feeling more awake than ever. suddenly, he laughs, which surprises minghao. what has he been doing? minghao is his best friend, and prancing around the possibility of one of them liking the other shouldn't change that. he's only been making a fool out of himself and making their hangouts impossibly awkward. "what's so funny?" minghao asks, confused.

soonyoung shakes his head. "no, it's nothing." he crawls towards minghao's pillows and lays his head on one. "well, i suppose i shouldn't leave my bestie here to sleep by himself, now can i? what in the world would he do without my comforting presence?" he dramatically sighs, placing the back of his hand against his forehead.

the other side of the bed dips down, and when soonyoung turns his body he comes face-to-face with minghao, whose face is only centimetres apart from his. "cheeky bastard," the chinese boy retorts with displeasure. soonyoung hums, wrapping his arms around minghao's body.

"you love me though."

silence suddenly fills the room, and soonyoung starts to think he said something he shouldn't have. but then minghao snakes an arm around soonyoung's waist, the other wrapped protectively around him. he rests his chin above his head and hums, sending vibrations down soonyoung's body.

"yeah. yeah i do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i finally updated!! sorry for the late chapter, i've been quite busy with homework and finals... ^^"
> 
> i was originally supposed to end this series in two chapters, but i realized chapter two would have been waaaay longer than chapter one, so i decided splitting it in three parts would even out the chapters.
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	3. love is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations are made. soonyoung is stupid, and minghao is just in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan: mafia boss  
> jihoon: hoon  
> seungkwan: boo  
> dino: 🦖

it's approximately eleven-fifty-three am when soonyoung wakes up.

truthfully, he would have slept for much longer - for some odd reason, he feels utterly exhausted. maybe cuddling with minghao increased his drowsiness, or maybe it's because he had stayed up until three the previous night to add finishing touches to a choreography he was working on. if it weren't for the rays of sunlight that had slipped by the silk curtains, soonyoung guesses he probably would have waken up at around two pm.

he loudly groans as he turns his body to the side, digging his face deeper into a pillow that doesn't belong to him. he extends his limbs for a nice stretch, though his mind still feels half-asleep. he hears footsteps patter into the room and can smell the faint scent of eggs. he rolls around the bed for a bit longer, his legs tangling with the blankets, before deciding it's time to wake up. as tired as he is, his hunger seems to prevail over his sleepiness.

"wake up, hyung," a soft voice says. soonyoung can only hum, eyes still laced with sleep. he climbs into a seated position, rubbing at his eyes like a child. he can hear minghao chuckle, and suddenly he feels a large hand on top of his head, ruffling his already messy bedhead. "someone looks tired," he observes.

soonyoung nods before a yawn rips out of his chest. "yeah... i slept well last night. it's a shame i couldn't sleep longer," he sighs. a few seconds later, soonyoung's eyes blink open, and there stands minghao standing before him.

"maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you made an effort to sleep and wake up early. go brush your teeth, hyung. i made congee and eggs." soonyoung nods, paying no mind to minghao's comment, clumsily climbing out of bed. of course the _morning person_ has to tell soonyoung to sleep and wake up early, as if it weren't a difficult feat. he mumbles a thank you before stumbling towards the bathroom outside of minghao's room.

"thank you for the food!" soonyoung chirps, grinning. a bowl of congee and a plate of eggs and cooked lettuce are placed before him, and the smell of minghao's food is enough to perk him up. though it's a simple breakfast, soonyoung can't help the happiness he feels whenever minghao cooks for him. it always manages to brighten his day a little more.

minghao softly smiles. "if you're still hungry, let me know so i can cook some more. junhui said he might be back in an hour or two, but feel free to stay as long as you want," he offers. soonyoung nods, and the two dig into their food.

a comfortable silence fills the room, the clinking of spoons and chopsticks echoing across the kitchen. as they eat their meal, soonyoung sneaks occasional peeks at minghao, and he can't help but feel a warmth bloom inside of him. even when minghao mumbles something to himself in quiet mandarin, he smiles; maybe it's the warmth of the heater or the scent of fresh food, but the overall atmosphere puts soonyoung at ease. just the two of them enjoying breakfast - well, breakfast for him and lunch for minghao - together, warm and cozy. he's so comfortable that he nearly forgets his struggles from yesterday.

key word: nearly.

as soonyoung leans down to take a bite from his egg, he can feel minghao's eyes on him. "hey, hyung," he begins. soonyoung makes a noise to show that he's listening. "can we talk about yesterday?" he asks.

it's not like minghao is asking for them to elope and have thirty children together, but his question surprises soonyoung to the point where he accidentally swallows a whole piece of egg. as he starts to cough hysterically, he can see minghao's eyes widening like saucers, instantly clambering out of his seat. before he can make it to the other side of the table, soonyoung quickly holds a hand up, signalling him to come any closer. minghao gives him a worried look, but he listens to his friend. other than soonyoung's aggressive coughing, the room is quiet... for the most part.

after what soonyoung would describe as a _very_ near-death experience, the coughing subsides. once his eyes are no longer glassy with tears, he looks at minghao, who's awkwardly standing there, unsure of what to do. soonyoung feels horribly mortified; the embarrassment from yesterday is nothing compared to the burning feeling he feels now. a stifling awkward silence blankets the room. "um... are you alright?" minghao hesitantly asks.

soonyoung awkwardly nods. "yeah. sorry, i choked on an egg right after you tried to ask me something." ' _good job, captain obvious!_ ' he mentally scolds himself.

minghao stares at soonyoung for a little longer before going back to his side of the table. "i don't think yesterday was so bad that it would cause you to choke on an egg," he jokes, sending the older a soft smile. soonyoung looks away bashfully, pouting, cheeks warm from embarrassment. when he turns to face minghao, tongue ready to fire with a snarky remark, he stops after seeing the soft look on minghao's face. it's then that he realizes his best friend had no malicious intent, but rather brought it up as a way to ease the tense awkwardness.

he smiles instead. "it wasn't, not after our little date together," soonyoung fires back, sending minghao a cheeky wink. for someone that strongly denies that his best friend might be in love with him, he sure is weird for flirting with him. minghao rolls his eyes, but he can see the corners of his lips lift up for a split second. "but if you want to talk about yesterday, fire away." he then realizes that maybe they _shouldn't_ talk about the previous night, not if soonyoung wants to subject himself to embarrassment after his horrible awkwardness yesterday, but the words have already left his mouth.

minghao gives him a look, and suddenly soonyoung fears that he's been found out. "well, for starters, were you feeling alright yesterday? you were acting really strange," minghao explains. "you seemed awkward around me... did i do something to offend you?" he asks. the confused look in his eyes has soonyoung feeling guilty, especially because it isn't his fault at all. he can't really tell him that it's because of the possibility of minghao liking him, though.

"yeah... my friends just said something that i thought was kind of weird, so it's been on my mind all day," he explains. he isn't exactly lying, because the thought that minghao might like him as something more than a friend is weird already.

minghao gives him a smug smirk. "was it weird enough for you to feel tired after walking for barely three minutes yesterday?"

the older's face warms in embarrassment at his friend's remark. "shut up."

"make me," he quips. the teasing lilt in his voice surprises soonyoung, and his challenging eyes has him blushing. where did this confidence even come from?

even though minghao's sudden teasing has soonyoung melting _just a little bit_ , he isn't going to back down from a challenge, even if not intentionally framed that way. he supposes being a full-chart gemini and being a naturally competitive asshole don't mix very well together. "how should i shut you up, then? with my lips?" he fires back with a smirk.

the smug grin minghao has on his face suddenly falls, and he looks back at soonyoung, stunned. like a domino effect, soonyoung's confidence dissipates as fast as it came, and he suddenly becomes keenly aware of what he just said. they've said things worse than the suggestion of kissing, even bringing up each others' kinks! their petty banter has had worse outcomes, so why do they both look shell-shocked? the room is slowly filled with, yet again, another awkward silence. soonyoung thinks he should get an award for the many times he's managed to ruin the atmosphere. he can picture a banner with the words " _congratulations for being the world's most awkward dumbass!_ " written in eloquent cursive hung just above him. at least he'll get an award for being the world's most... something.

he continues picturing the piles of imaginary awards he would receive for his idiocy until he sees the faint red tint of minghao's face. "if that's what you want," he blurts. they must be stuck in some romantic comedy; how did a simple breakfast transition into a tense, semi-love confession? does this even count as a love confession?

(it doesn't, considering how no one has said the words "i like you", but kissing each other on the lips after a wholesome breakfast isn't exactly something that best friends do.)

he's so sure that minghao is just joking, but to soonyoung's horror, his... heart? some part of the body is mentally egging for him to say yes, while his brain is urging him to say a corny joke to lift the tension. he doesn't have time to make a decision, though, because the doorbell to minghao's apartment suddenly sounds, its ring echoing throughout the room. he looks up and sees minghao scrambling out of his seat and towards the door, probably relieved to not have to hear what soonyoung's answer would be. he watches minghao peek through the blinds of his window before heading to unlock the front door, and there stands an awfully peppy junhui, backpack slung over his shoulder. he seems unaware of soonyoung's presence, because he and minghao are quick to engage in rapid fire mandarin. when junhui fully steps inside of the complex, he looks surprised to see soonyoung sitting on one of their chairs. "oh! soonie, i didn't expect you to be here," he greets, switching back to korean.

he lifts up a hand to wave at junhui, but his eyes keep on glancing towards minghao. "hi," he greets, eyes flickering towards minghao. he's standing by the door, looking away, but if his eyesight isn't failing him, he's pretty sure he's blushing.

the silence is too loud, and junhui's gaze shifts between the two men. "what are you two so nervous for? did you guys fuck or something?" he asks, blunt as always.

"no! no," soonyoung denies. for someone who's discussed his kinks with minghao in broad daylight, he isn't sure why the implications of the two fucking makes him so panicked. "we were just talking about... stuff."

luckily, junhui doesn't notice how vague his answer is. "i'm going to take a quick shower, but don't eat all of the food without me!" he yells, heading towards the bathroom. once they hear the click of the door, soonyoung and minghao are left alone.

it's so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. soonyoung fidgets with his fingers and turns to face minghao, who's awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another. thinking back to his decisions earlier, he comes to the conclusion that there is only correct answer. it's better to brush it off as a failed joke than giving him false hope. so with his signature smile, he laughs. "is it too late for me to laugh at your joke?" he asks.

minghao blankly stares at him, and he shrinks under his gaze. he expects him to laugh along, but instead, minghao gives him a tense smile through gritted teeth. "a joke, right. hahaha." it's curt, and soonyoung feels his body freezing up.

but he's a natural disaster who only knows how to worsen things, further proving that statement by throwing up finger guns. "yep. yeah. um, can we go back to eating the food now?"

⋯ ♥ ⋯

minghao can be a little slow sometimes, but he isn't stupid.

("i beg to differ," junhui had hummed.

"then beg," minghao glared at him.)

he can tell when someone's avoiding him, especially when they come in the form of kwon soonyoung.

his friends can tell that something is off about him. from the corner of his eyes, he can see joshua and wonwoo perched on a stool by the counter, intently staring at him. vernon is scouring wonwoo's kitchen, presumably looking for snacks to feed off. then there's junhui, lying on the floor beside the couch for unknown reasons.

wonwoo is the first to say something. "hyung, get up from the ground. it's cold down there."

"tell minghao to move his flat ass aside and make room on the couch first!" he yells. he can hear wonwoo sigh in disappointment.

"i get that we came here to raid wonwoo's place, but what's with you, myungho? you're scowling even more than usual," joshua observes. minghao huffs, folding his arms. he's sprawled across wonwoo's couch, long limbs everywhere. he could move aside and give junhui a place to sit, but he's in a petty mood, so the couch is his for now.

joshua must have telepathic abilities, because from the corner of his eyes, minghao can see him smirk. "i bet this is about soonyoung."

at the mention of his gemini twin, junhui abruptly sits up from the floor. "do i smell drama~?" he sings. he can hear vernon cackling in the background.

minghao rolls his eyes. "go away."

but junhui does the exact opposite, firmly planted on the floor. "so it is!" he exclaims, eyes lighting up. what is it with minghao's friends being nosy and enjoying his sorrow? he claps his hands in excitement. "what's the recent development?"

minghao makes a noise of protest and turns his body, facing the cushions. "none of your business," he grumbles.

he can hear shuffling behind him, and another person sits themselves before him. "okay mr. grouchy, what died up your ass?" vernon asks.

"it's nothing." except it's not, otherwise he wouldn't act like a toddler who had his candy taken away. his friends can tell, and when minghao thinks about it, he probably won't be leaving wonwoo's apartment without giving some answers.

"come on, hao, there's obviously something that's up! you're never this grouchy, especially not about soonyoung," junhui muses. "come on~ if you don't tell us what's up, i'll tell him about your undying love for him." it's obviously a joke - junhui would never actually betray minghao's trust like that, but sometimes he's unpredictable. and he tends to babble.

"too late." his voice comes out muffled thanks to the cushions, but his friends can hear him loud and clear. there's additional pattering behind him, and he's pretty sure the whole crew has gathered behind him now. he sighs and closes his eyes for a few seconds, contemplating his fate before his friends (read: the hyenas) pester the answer out of him. he turns to face his friends and is not surprised to see all four of them seated before him, eyes wide.

this time, joshua is the first to speak. "no way," he whispers.

"yes way," he corrects, sitting up. "two weeks ago, soonyoung-hyung and i went out to eat food together. he stayed the night at my place. we-"

"oh my god! did you two actually fuck?!" junhui interrupts with a gasp. his hand flies to his mouth, eyes comically wide. "i thought we were joking! i didn't think you'd lose your virginity before me!" he shrieks.

"oh my god, no," minghao groans. "why do you always come to the conclusion that we fucked? anyways-"

"wait. you're a virgin?" wonwoo cuts off.

junhui snorts. "just because i imply that i want to sleep with you doesn't mean i've been fucking around."

"can you guys shut up for one second?! he isn't done talking!" joshua snaps. he looks like an exasperated soccer mom.

minghao gives him an appreciative look. "as i was saying, we _didn't_ fuck. he stayed over for breakfast - well, technically lunch, and we were just talking. he was acting kind of weird, and i teased him about it, and..." he sighs, recalling the memory. "we were having another one of our petty arguments, and he told me to shut up so i was like " _make me!_ " as a joke. and then he goes " _should i shut you up with my lips, then?_ " or something like that-" he pauses to gauge his audience's reaction. when he sees the anticipation in their eyes, he continues, "and i wasn't thinking, apparently, because i blurted out " _only if you want to_ " instead of saying no like i usually would, and now i'm pretty sure he knows that i like him."

"well, how did he respond?" joshua asks with bated breath. he groans and buries his face in one of wonwoo's cushions.

"that's the thing," he begins. "he didn't. this idiot-" he pauses to point an accusing finger at junhui, who looks hurt. "-came home before he could say anything. and soonyoung-hyung was like " _wow! good joke!_ " with such obvious urgency that i kind of already got my answer."

silence fills the room, and minghao's grip on the cushion tightens. he has to respect soonyoung's feelings - he can't just force him to reciprocate his feelings, but he can't help but feel disappointed. how could he flirt with him so openly, not once thinking about how minghao would feel?

the supposed rejection has obviously taken a toll on minghao, and his friends can tell this is no time to joke around anymore. joshua comfortingly rests a hand against his head, fingers carding through his hair. "oh, myungho... come on sit up."

he reluctantly detaches himself from the cushion and sits up, silking. "if i got an actual answer i'd probably still be upset, but at least i would have some closure. i've tried contacting him so we can at least talk about it, but he's been avoiding me. i guess i have my answer."

joshua rubs consoling circles on his back. "i'm sorry, myungho." and he truly is, because everyone with a pair of eyes (except soonyoung, apparently) could tell how much minghao liked soonyoung. junhui wordlessly throws himself onto minghao, arms draped over his shoulder. from the look on his face, minghao can tell that he feels just as disappointed, if not more, about the outcome. it might be a given, though, considering how he is the self-proclaimed number one advocate for soonhao, their supposed ship name. soon, wonwoo and vernon, albeit awkwardly, join the cuddle pile, and the five friends are all squished together.

"we're going to have a movie night. wonwoo, cue up netflix! vernon, get snacks," joshua instructs.

the two men stand up and remove themselves from the pile and do as they're ordered. minghao can faintly hear wonwoo mumble something about being bossed around in his own apartment, but with junhui pressed against his chest, he isn't sure if he heard right. he turns his attention to the boy on his lap, arms tightened around his shoulders for dear life. "jun-"

"no, don't give me your " _i told you so_ ". i'm going to sulk because i know you're sad which makes _me_ sad," he interjects. he's not surprised to see junhui just as upset, if not more - he's always been quite empathetic.

the group spend the rest of the day being unproductive, binge-watching movie after movie as they scarf down all of wonwoo's snacks ("mingyu's going to throw a hissy fit because we ate his walnuts," wonwoo had sighed, but his words contradicted his actions, hand reaching out to grab more). as " _a silent voice_ " plays, minghao sighs, pressing a hand against junhui's hair, who's still cuddled up against him. to his chagrin, he briefly pictures him as soonyoung, cuddled up against his chest like usual.

he glances at his clock, then at his friends. it's already evening, and everyone seems to be winding down. junhui and vernon are intently watching the movie, but joshua is fast asleep on wonwoo's shoulder, who has also fallen asleep. he softly smiles at the sight before him. as stupid as they could be, minghao wouldn't trade them for the world.

(you would have to dangle him above a tank of sharks for him to admit that, though.)

when he falls asleep to " _love, simon_ ", minghao dreams of him and soonyoung sitting at the top of a ferris wheel under the starlit sky, just like the ending scene from " _love, simon_ ". they're holding hands and laughing, and the ferris wheel spins around and around. he's so immersed in a conversation with soonyoung, endearingly watching his eyes twinkle in excitement that he nearly forgets this is all a dream.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

soonyoung, on the other hand, is stupid. and very bad at lying, in fact.

this is evident especially now, when seungcheol, dokyeom, and mingyu corner him against a bookshelf at the back of the library. innocent soonyoung had gone to the library to return a textbook from a while ago, unaware of the presence of three additional men lurking behind him.

"kwon soonyoung," seungcheol interrogates, "i am going to ask you this one last time. what happened between you and myungho?"

soonyoung laughs, the sound coming out awkward and high-pitched. residents of the library turn to glare him down, some going as far as angrily shushing him. he gives them an apologetic look before turning to face the faces before him. "nothing?" it comes off more as a question than an affirmation, which only intensifies the stares the three men are giving him.

"bullshit!" mingyu angrily whispers, eyes darting to look at the mingling students. luckily no one has shushed him yet, so they're safe... for now. "for the past two weeks, you've been avoiding him by hanging out with us."

"can i not hang out with three of my friends?" soonyoung innocently asks.

the three exchange glances before dokyeom turns to stare him down. "that's the thing. you never hang out with us," he snaps. "you chose to eat out with _me_ instead of myungho, and you always ditch me for him!" he pauses to point at the two remaining men in turn. "you went shopping with mingyu, and you only ever go shopping with myungho because apparently he just _knows_ what outfits suit you best! _and_ you joined seungcheol-hyung on a run. that doesn't need any explaining, does it?" soonyoung winces. the last part is the icing on the cake, the final piece of evidence that tells soonyoung that he's done for. soonyoung doesn't even exercise in the first place, but when minghao had asked to join him for a walk, he insisted seungcheol let him join his daily runs. needless to say, his legs felt like jelly, and he spent the rest of the day in bed. how does seungcheol manage to do it every morning?

once again, a chorus of angry shushes resonates throughout the library, but this time dokyeom turns to glare at the students and blows a raspberry in defiance. unsurprisingly, the librarian kicks the four of them out for disturbing the studious patrons. "" _studious?!_ " i caught two freshmen making out by the history textbooks!!" he shrieks to deaf ears, a disappointed seungcheol and mingyu and a timid soonyoung in tow. in the rare instances soonyoung has been to the library, this is the first time he's been kicked out of one. good job, dokyeom.

once they've made it to a spot on campus where the librarian can't give them death glares, their attention trains back on soonyoung. "something obviously happened. the other night i joked about your relationship with myungho to wonwoo-hyung, and instead of laughing like he normally would, he glared at me and told me to shut the fuck up!!" mingyu complains.

dokyeom nods. "yeah, i saw joshua-hyung the other day and was telling him about how i was doing, and every time i mentioned your name he looked like he was going to rip you to shreds."

"you are going to tell us everything, no details left out, do you understand?" seungcheol threatens. he makes a makeshift gun with his fingers and aims at soonyoung, who can do nothing else but awkwardly laugh.

there's no escaping now. "...you guys aren't going to like this," he mumbles in defeat.

"kwon soonyoung, you absolute _moron._ " seungcheol is the first to speak, head buried in his hands. the other two sit beside him, dumbfounded. "you're telling me that myungho basically told you to kiss him, and you just _laughed and said that was a good joke?!_ " he slowly nods. "usually we would care less, considering how oblivious you are to begin with, but you're aware of how he feels and you still pull this bullshit?" another nod.

"you said you wanted to figure out how you feel, but are you sure you're not avoiding him because running away is way easier than confrontation?" mingyu muses.

"i think i might have hurt myungho for avoiding him, but... i didn't know what else to do. i'm not even sure if i like him like he might like me-"

mingyu snorts. " _might?_ he implies that he wants you to kiss him, and you're still questioning his love for you?"

soonyoung blushes. " _love?_ don't you think that's a little... much?" he timidly asks.

dokyeom rolls his eyes. "he's been in love with you since we were high school sophomores. i'm pretty sure he's at a point where he can say he loves you."

soonyoung's eyes widen. "wait, really...?" the trio exchange glances, seemingly shocked that minghao was able to suppress his feelings for so long, especially for a moron with peas for brains. "wait, that's not the point. look, i'm still unsure of how i feel about him. do i actually like him, or do i like him because i _want_ to like him?" he crosses his legs. "i've spent middle school being rejected by people left and right, so i'm basically used to liking unattainable people. but now that there's a possibility that this... beautiful, smart, and kind man might like me, am i just making myself like him back? i've never once thought of liking myungho as more than a friend, so now that this is happening... how do people just know when they like someone as more than a friend...? i don't want to second guess my feelings, and the last thing i would ever want to do is to hurt myungho. which is why i need to figure out how i feel and give him a definitive answer instead of just leaving crumbs for him to follow."

his friends are stunned to hear his worries and how deep they run. dokyeom sighs, giving him a worried look. "you know you can't keep avoiding him forever. how long will it take for you to figure out your feelings? it took you six years just to realize that myungho likes you." soonyoung falls silent at that, frowning.

"well... i don't know. i still want to be his friend, but i don't want to pretend like this didn't happen, especially if both of us know that he might not have been joking, otherwise i'll just look like an asshole. the thing is, i don't think i like him as much as he likes me, but i think i _might_ like him as more than a friend... what do i do?" he laments.

he continues to ponder when mingyu clears his throat, drawing his attention. "listen here, my dear hyung. when your day is long and stressful, and nothing seems to be working for you, who do you think of when you want to fall in someone's embrace and cry?" he asks.

not even a heartbeat later, he answers, "lee taemin." seungcheol and dokyeom give him an incredulous look. at least he's dedicated.

"someone you know, you fool," mingyu hisses. soonyoung rolls his eyes and pauses to think. his friends can tell that the pondering is all an act, though, because they already know what his answer will be.

"...myungho?" he isn't just saying it because they're talking about him now. one time he really did have a day like mingyu just described, like the whole universe was against him. minghao had came over to his apartment to drop off food for soonyoung, but ended up staying over cuddling a crying soonyoung. it was more of a "in the moment" kind of situation, but he thinks if he had another one of those days, he would be running towards minghao.

the trio look satisfied with his answer. "well, just because i answer myungho doesn't change anything. he _is_ my best friend after all. i would want to run to my best friend's arms crying if i had such a shitty day regardless of who they are, and myungho just happens to be that person," he explains.

seungcheol furrows his eyebrows. "i mean this in the nicest way possible, but you're just making up excuses at this point. the line between best friends and lovers has been blurred for you two for a long time now." he gestures his arms around as if to emphasize his point. "just think about it. whenever myungho calls his family back at china, why do you always go out of your way to make his favorite chinese dishes when you don’t even bother to cook for yourself? why does myungho always have an extra jacket in his car and only offers it to you? why do you make an effort to learn mandarin for myungho? why does myungho let you cuddle him and hold hands with him despite hating being touched?"

"and don't think i didn't see you two slow dancing to alina baraz that one time in the dance studio near our dorms!!" dokyeom adds. soonyoung awkwardly looks away, because well, crap. that was supposed to be a secret. "see! who in the world slow dances to ' _electric_ ' by alina baraz in an empty dance studio with dim lights just to say _haha we're just best friends?_ bullshit!"

and soonyoung sits on the grass and reflects on everything his friends said and more. he thinks of the late nights when minghao would visit him in the dance studio, and they would dance the night away if they were feeling sentimental, or dance to kpop songs and modify them until they passed out on the floor from laughing at each other. he thinks of the times minghao would visit his family in china and how the two would facetime every night because soonyoung wanted to see how cool china was, when in reality he missed his best friend's presence. he thinks of the unfamiliar, fuzzy feeling he gets each time when his grandmother asks if he and minghao are in a relationship each time he visits her, seeming to have forgotten his bashful "no, we're just friends" each time.

and seungcheol delivers the final blow when he asks, "do you let myungho watch you come up with your choreos?"

"yeah, he gives deep creative insight and good constructive criticism."

seungcheol seems to have expected that answer, because he's quick to refute with, "would you let chan watch?"

"no, it's a process of storytelling, not a teaching experience..." his voice trails off as his mind starts piecing the puzzle together. dance is such an intimate part of himself, one that he holds so dearly. the steps to create a choreography worth praise is similar to the process a writer goes through to create a meaningful story. he doesn't show chan because it's important for him to collect his thoughts during the process, but when minghao's around, his presence is barely detectable like he was there to begin with. while others may be a hindrance to the process, minghao helps smooth over the rough edges with ease. he isn't even a dance major to begin with. the implications has his eyes comically widening.

"oh my god," he breathes. "i think i might like myungho."

a loud cheer erupts from the '97 liners , who collectively stand up and begin high-fiving each other like they just won the olympics. " _i like myungho_ he says after leaving him encouraging sticky notes with a tiger making kissy faces for two consecutive weeks," seungcheol sighs, slapping an exasperated hand against his face. on the other hand, soonyoung is still on the grass, looking shell-shocked. once the cheering has eventually died down, they turn to face their friend, who's hands are attached to his face, looking the most contemplative that they had ever seen him. "soonyoung? are you alright?"

his hands slide off his face, and his mouth is agape. "i need to go," he mutters. his friends all give him a confused look, but he collects his belongings, ignoring them. before they can stop him, he suddenly takes off running until he becomes a speck in the distance.

"that is definitely not the face of someone who's going to confess their feelings," mingyu states, voicing the other two's thoughts.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

in romantic comedies, when the protagonist realizes he's in love with the other lead, he drops everything he's doing and starts running to find the love of his life. miraculously, he finds that person despite having no initial idea where they could be.

as comical as soonyoung's life is, this is reality, not a romantic comedy, because now he's in the middle of seoul, looking like a lost child. he originally meant to run around to collect his thoughts, but he's always been horrible with finding the right directions. if anything, his life is more comedic than romantic. this is obviously the big comedy part.

his phone buzzes and he fishes it out of his pocket. his screen is flooded by a series of messages from the group chat with his friends.

**[moronsexuals]**

**mafia boss:** KWON SOONYOUNG WHERE ARE YOU??? _[03:45 PM]_

 **mafia boss:** cheol texted me saying that you just ran off on them and asked if i knew where you were _[03:45 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** hi lol i just needed to collect my thoughts _[03:51 PM]_

 **boo:** you actually use that brain of yours? maybe all hope isn't lost _[03:51 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** why would you say that?? what happened to booseoksoon _[03:53 PM]_

 **hoon:** are you okay? gyu said you ran out looking concerned _[03:53 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** uh _[03:57 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** well thanks to the gang i found out that i might like myungho as more than a friend haha? _[03:57 PM]_

 **boo:** you figured out WHAT _[03:57 PM]_

 **mafia boss:** AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US??? _[03:57 PM]_

 **hoon:** good riddance _[03:57 PM]_

 ** **🦖:**** who knew he had the mental capacity to put 1+1 together _[03:59 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** you're so mean and for what _[04:00 PM]_

 **boo:** i bet he's going to profess his undying love for him now _[04:00 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** you know me so well _[04:00 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** except i have no clue where i am _[04:01 PM]_

 ** **🦖** : **FKEJOI*($&UR(4(JFEIOFN _[04:01 PM]_

 **hoon:** this shit is straight out of a romcom i'm losing my mind _[04:01 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** don't get me wrong, you know i'm big on spontaneous things _[04:01 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** except i'm pretty sure myungho doesn't want to see me lol _[04:01 PM]_

 **mafia boss:** why is that?? _[04:01 PM]_

 **boo:** i'm going to bet that something happened and he messed up or something. probably thought myungho-hyung was joking when he flirted with him or something _[04:02 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** HOW DID YOU KNOW??? _[04:02 PM]_

 ** **🦖**** **:** disappointed but not surprised _[04:02 PM]_

 **boo:** listen hyung, you may be one of the most hopeless people i know, but if something happened, shouldn't you be running to fix things? _[04:03 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** sure, i can give him an apology, but that would mean i kind of have to confess. am i even allowed to just run to his arms and tell him i like him?? _[04:04 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** do i even deserve to tell him? i literally just realized this, and assuming the feeling is mutual, i don't even think i'm ready to date. if he's been waiting for so long, what makes you think he wants to hear a "i like you but i'm not ready to date" as an answer? _[04:04 PM]_

 **soonyoung:** even if he waits, he shouldn't be waiting for me of all people _[04:05 PM]_

 **mafia boss:** soonie :( _[04:05 PM]_

 **boo:** where are you right now? i'm with vernon right now, we can come pick you up _[04:05 PM]_

soonyoung slips his phone back in his pocket and sighs. he takes in his surroundings - there are several unfamiliar boutiques and cafes lined up street after street, and apartments loom over the stores. he could use his phone to at least get an idea of where he is, but he's inept with both finding the right directions and using technology, so he decides he'll explore the area for a little longer.

he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking. the streets are abuzz with traffic and the chatter of pedestrians, so he focuses on the various noises, ignoring his thoughts. it's only when he passes a vintage clothing store that he stops, right when the front door opens.

minghao is suddenly reminded of his birthday party.

they're staring at each other with wide eyes in the middle of the sidewalk. the world is alive with noise, yet it feels like he and soonyoung are the only ones in their own world. judging from his surprised face, he braces himself for the pain of yet another rejection and is fully prepared to see him come up with another poor excuse and run away.

when he turns his heel and starts making his way back towards his car, an arm suddenly tugs him back, causing him to nearly drop his shopping bags. he's turning around with a scowl at his lips, but seeing soonyoung's puppy-dog eyes has him reeling back. "hey myungho," he softly whispers. minghao's heart does a somersault, which he mentally reprimands himself for. as adorable as soonyoung may look, minghao needs to steel himself. if soonyoung can avoid him for two weeks without worrying about how he may feel, then he can, too!

mustering up the negativity in him, he frowns. "yes?" he makes sure his voice is flat and bored, undetectable of any urge to pinch soonyoung's cheeks.

soonyoung pouts, and the temptation only increases. "um..." he looks like he doesn't know how to start the conversation, wildly looking at his surroundings. "do you know where we are?"

minghao half-expects an apology, but when he sees how lost soonyoung looks, he pushes it to the back of his mind. "we're just a few blocks from campus. are you lost?" he nods.

upon hearing the whereabouts of their location, his eyes light up and he quickly thanks minghao. he would be lying if he said that he expected more. he watches soonyoung detach himself from his arm and starts walking away, but like a robot with broken circuits, he stops. he turns around with a confused smile on his lips. "how do i get back to campus from here?"

he can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips. "do you need a ride back?" he asks. he may still be frustrated with soonyoung, but he would have to be a jerk to leave him in the middle of seoul by himself, especially when he can't properly use a gps for the life of him.

the older boy vigorously nods his head and looks at minghao like he's his savior. "if it's not a bother, can you drop me off at the studio?" he asks. minghao hums, but soonyoung can tell that it's a yes. perks of being best friends for so long, he supposes.

best friends. yes, that's what they are. they certainly aren't acting like it, though.

⋯ ♥ ⋯

by the time they've reached the dance studio near soonyoung's apartment, the sun had begin to dip behind the mountains. minghao shifts the gear shift to park and turns to face soonyoung, who had been silent the entire drive. he supposes that it's a step from the jittery soonyoung from two weeks ago, who would drop, duck and roll at the mention of his name. at least they're in the same vicinity now.

"we're here," minghao announces.

he expects soonyoung to unbuckle his seat belt and bolt out the door, but he's still strapped into the passenger seat, arms timidly clutching the seat belt. "hey, myungho. can we..." he pauses to pluck at the seat belt, a habit he had developed when he felt nervous. "can we talk about the other night?"

it was two weeks ago, but minghao knows exactly what he's talking about. the morning where he implied that he wanted soonyoung to kiss him, the moment that caused him to avoid minghao for two weeks. he has a whole scenario planned out in his head where soonyoung tells him that he's weird for wanting to kiss him, and he's demoted from his position as his best friend. but he'll ponder on that later, though. "sure."

"did... did you mean it? when you said..." his voice trails off, but he doesn't need to finish his sentence.

well, there's no point in lying anymore. minghao's always been an honest person, anyways. "yeah."

well, now he can kiss his position as his best friend goodbye. at least he'll have years worth of memories being his best friend (read: soonyoung's babysitter) to keep him company.

a stifling silence fills the car, and minghao mentally prepares a long speech if he's asked if he likes soonyoung. he's bracing himself for rejection - _anything_ that tells him that soonyoung doesn't want him.

the moment never comes.

"why?" soonyoung asks with a sharp inhale. he turns to face minghao, looking the most nervous he's ever seen him. "there are so many people in the world that would be worth your time, but why me?"

"why would i want someone that's not you?" minghao's eyebrows are knitted together. he asks the question as if he's never considered liking anyone else, as if it was impossible to like someone that wasn't soonyoung, as if love didn't exist for him until soonyoung came barreling forward in his clumsy excellence.

his eyes are impossibly wide. "but... i'm everything you'd want in a best friend, not- not a lover. myungho, i am arguably the least romantic person on earth. i have no filter whatsoever, i do things that a three-year-old would be disappointed with... myungho, i call forks food rakes, and i've tried eating noodles with a straw. i don't think you want that." his voice is an octave higher, but it's still relatively quiet, laced with uncertainty. "why would you want to kiss someone that call forks food rakes? and eats noodles with a straw?" he repeats it in horror. it would sound hilarious if he was talking to his friend, but right now he's admitting his weird food habits to a candidate for his affection.

"hyung," minghao whispers, delicate and gentle as always, as if he's afraid raising it would break him. "who says you can't be both?"

soonyoung groans, lifting his knees to his chest. "i just don't think i'm the right person for you to like. you're great, myungho, and that's the thing. you're too good for someone like me. my beautiful, smart myungho who cares for his friends and passes his classes with flying colors, shouldn't be interested in someone like me. i bullied a high school student yesterday because he said taemin was ugly!" this feels more like a confessional than your average love confession; instead of proclaiming his love for him, he's pouring out his insecurities.

minghao is about to open his mouth to refute when something suddenly comes to mind. "hyung... am i wrong to think that the feeling might be mutual?"

soonyoung blinks. "what feeling?"

sometimes he really does need to spell it out for him. "do you like me like i like you, hyung?"

the garbling noise that leave soonyoung's mouth and the way he folds his head into his knees is enough of an answer for minghao, and suddenly he feels lightheaded. he can't help the cheshire-like grin that spreads across his face, and his eyes are crinkling into crescents. he feels like a kindergarten student who received a gold star for the first time. the group chat is definitely going to be explosive tonight.

the older turns his head, which is still buried in between his knees, and minghao's already cooing at how red he is. "am i even allowed to say yes, myungho? this all happened so fast, and i only just figured out how i feel, and-" he groans, further digging his head in between his knees. "i've never been in a relationship, myungho, and not even sure if i'm prepared to date," he admits, voice muffled from his knees. "you've waited for how long already? you shouldn't wait on someone who isn't even ready."

' _ah, so that's why,_ ' minghao realizes. he had thought soonyoung simply didn't feel the same for him, not knowing the worries he held inside of him. he instinctively reaches out a hand to card through soonyoung's hair, but he suddenly freezes. they technically haven't reconciled... is he even allowed to touch him?

but soonyoung instantly melts into his touch; his tense shoulders visibly soften, and so far there aren't any signs of refusal. "hyung, i don't get how you tell me that i'm too good for you, but you've only been thinking about how i would feel all this time." he threads through his hair, something he's always done whenever soonyoung felt anxious. "you've always been selfless."

"no i'm not. how many times have you seen me body slam dokyeom in karaoke because he got a higher score than me?" he mumbles.

minghao laughs. "but you always nag him to take care of himself. you always go out of your way to wake up early and text seungcheol reminders of a deadline. for all of high school, you walked chan home from practice everyday even though he lived further from the school than you did. i think that's pretty selfless." soonyoung grunts in protest, but the tips of his ears are burning a fiery red. "i think it's okay to be selfish once in a while, too." he timidly lifts up his head, and his puppy-dog eyes connect with minghao's loving ones. "you always do things for others, and you've been thinking of me all this time. but what do _you_ want?" he asks, removing his hand from his head.

soonyoung gnaws his bottom lip. "well, when you put it like that, there are a lot of things i want. but right now, i just want you to be happy."

"and if i told you my happiness comes in the form of kwon soonyoung?"

"but... everything is still so unclear to me. i'm not even ready for a relationship, and you don't-"

"i've waited for you for six years, and knowing that the feeling is mutual now, i think i can wait six more." soonyoung's breath hitches, and this is the first time minghao's seen him so flustered. the sight has him grinning like a lovesick idiot.

he makes grabby-hands at minghao's, and he is all too happy to oblige. he's keenly aware of how small soonyoung's hand is in his, and seeing him look so unsure and nervous activates a protective instinct in him. "can we... can we try this out?" he tightens his grip on minghao's hand, and he gives him a reassuring squeeze. he looks impossibly small. "i think i like you, maybe not as much as you like me just yet, but you've been giving me mini heart attacks as of late. i want to see where we can take this... but don't feel like you're obligated to me! this is more of a test than a commitment, and i can't guarantee that this'll be like a happy romance novel. so i won't be mad if you decide to drop me."

minghao grins and presses a small, chaste kiss on soonyoung's knuckles. he isn't sure when he's gotten so brave, but seeing soonyoung melt like butter in his hands only fuels his confidence. and fuck, seeing how adorable he is is dangerous for minghao's heart. he could get used to this. "let's do it, then." he taps his knee with a hum. "you don't need to worry about me leaving you at all, hyung. i'm here to stay."

"is this the part where we kiss or something? now that this whole love confession is over." they're still in minghao's car, parked in front of the dance studio. minghao thinks it's funny; soonyoung's first love has always been dance, and now they're confessing to each other in front of his second home, the studio. this truly feels like a corny romantic comedy.

"if you're not ready, we can stick to hand-holding and cuddling. only if you want that."

he looks uncertain, but he squeezes minghao's hand. "i think i'd like that."

minghao hums as he swipes against soonyoung's knuckles. "if i knew implying that i wanted to kiss you was going to lead to this, i would've done it a long time ago."

he splutters and is undeniably flushed. "love has changed you, myungho. you're like a puppy." he laughs; it's music to minghao's ears.

he shrugs. love has always dumbified people, and he isn't an exception. "for the better, i suppose."

⋯ ♥ ⋯

even now that they're dating-but-not-dating, he still uses corny pickup lines on minghao and calls him bro as much as he breathes. it's not surprising that he waited so long to say anything; soonyoung is practically the friend zone on legs. it's no wonder they have - well, _he has_ \- taken several steps that simply hindered the outcome of things.

but now that he's pressed against a sleeping minghao, who’s holding him like a teddy bear, lips ghosting his neck, he thinks it's worth it.

**horanghae:** ❤️

**💬** 421 🔁 312 🖤 768

|

 **pledis_boos:** OH MY GOD

 **woojeon:** WHAT.

 **yoonzino:** SHOWSTOPPING, AMAZING, NEVER DONE BEFORE

 **joshuahong951230:** I'M NO LONGER A SOONHAO ANTI

 **woozi_universefactory:** I FUCKING CALLED IT

 **chwenotchew:** YOOOOOOOOOO

 **dino99:** A MOMENT THAT'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY

 **wen_junhui:** SDFHIEO*(R$NFKELSJFKLS??????

 **sound_of_coups:** SOONYOUNG??????

 **min9yu_k:** THE BOYFRIENDS ARE BACK

 **leesockmin:** YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THIS AND LEAVE WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little tidbits:  
> ➵ [seungcheol making a makeshift gun at hoshi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUcplsLTwXk)  
> ➵ [hoshi's twitter post](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F851672979520182038%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Cgh3BFIREaP9Dyh-QRqaC&ust=1612494320295000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNirqs-fz-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
> ➵ in case you couldn't tell, the established pairings are jeongcheol and jigyu with implied wonhui and verkwan :)  
> ➵ jeonghan's original twitter username was angel_han, but seungkwan got his account suspended so his new user is yoonzino. yes, i got it from the 2020 ttt  
> ➵ soonyoung and minghao technically aren't dating, but their friends make it a point to call them "the boyfriends" courtesy of mingyu and seungkwan  
> ➵ minghao hates skinship, but he not so secretly enjoys it with soonyoung. they're both big on holding hands!!
> 
> okay... so... (SCREAMS)
> 
> after several scrapped ideas i have finally finished this series!! i hope the ending wasn't too rushed... i tried adding as many details as i can, especially when writing soonyoung's realization of feelings, but i also wanted to make it light and funny. for my first series i think i did a fairly okay job! there's always room for improvement, though... having a beta reader would be nice. anyways i hope this was an enjoyable read!! i tried to incorporate their actual personalities as much as i could.
> 
> i'm going to focus on updating the social media au, but if you're reading both the au and this fic you probably already know what's going to happen haha. i also have two other side stories from this verse that are not centered around soonhao... coming to a theaters near you? i also might make a soonhao sequel of this verse since i have a brief idea of how it will turn out... would anyone read it?
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! i hope this was a good read <3
> 
> ❥ twitter : dreaminjune  
> ❥ tumblr: renjuseyo


End file.
